Artemis Fowl And The Shuttle Of Doom
by CriminalMastermind
Summary: Some gibbering morons have found a chute that leads to Haven. They've made a shutle to go in. And Holly's brother, Damien Short has escaped from Howlers Peak. Holly goes to Artemis for help. He joins the party, but there are going to be made some huge mis
1. Chapter 1

Writers comment: Um.. My English is quite miserable, that's because I'm not exactly English, rather Dutch, so…um… I hope that it doesn't bother you, especially when I may have a really bad translation or something like that. And um… enjoy, I guess. Oh, and by the way: Artemis is 23 here, and Holly must be something at the age of 102. Good luck reading is crap.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:

Holly And Artemis? Nah!

"Artemis." Said a voice.

"Huh? Oh, Butler, yeah, what's up?" asked Artemis, and he yawned like an old man. Butler was standing next to his desk, the desk were he was typing on the keyboard of his computer day and night now. He looked up to Butler, who was standing there with a big grin on his face, with bags under his eyes. Ever since Butler had got married, he was smiling all the time. Artemis had to admit that the Butler wife was kind of pretty, though she was already 39.

"There's a girl waiting for you." Said Butler, and his grin turned to a huge smile, something that was quite unusual for a person like him. "Someone you know good, actually."

Artemis's eyebrow went up. "Who is it, Butler?" it was an old 'friend'. He could sense it. But 'friend' was probably not the right term.

Butler smile wident even more, if it was already possible, and said: "Don't bother. I'll show her in." and with that, he left the room.

Just seconds later a small, slim female came walking in that same room. The girl was about 100 cm, had short, auburn hair and huge hazel eyes. She was wearing a pale green uniform with golden acorns and the letters LEP on the sleeve. In the holster on her belt hung a large neutrino 3000. The big, green, mechanical wings on her back were turned off, and she clicked them of their holders, who were on the shoulders of her uniform. She gently put them on a small table, in one of the corners of the room. Then she sad down on the much too large, soft chair, opposite to Artemis, with only the desk between them. "Hi, Fowl." Especially that 'Fowl' sounded pretty sarcastic. And that was the only thing she said.

Artemis raised an eyebrow, again. Usual for him. "Hello, Captain Short." He allowed him self a little half-smile, because he actually liked to see Holly again.

'WHAT? Are you mad? You don't like Holly, Fowl!' Said a voice in his head.

'Yes you do! You like her!' Began another voice teasing him.

O, shut up! Artemis felt like kicking himself for having stupid thoughts. Probably just the hormones.

'Hormones? Did you lost you're mind? Are your brain cells dying? You're no teenager anymore! Began the first voice.

'I said it already, it's because you like her! Love makes people blind, you know, so maybe dumb to.' Said the second voice.

"What can I do for you?" He waited a second and continued: "It'll probably won't mean any good, because it never does when you arrive here." Damn, why did he always had to use stupid, snappy comments?

"Well," started Holly, her eyes were twinkling in a bad way "I've come to ask for your help." She let her head hang down a bit. The People always needed help from that Mud-Boy. A Mud-Boy! Unbelievable. What would have become of the People if that particular Mud-Boy never existed? They wouldn't have any problems. Though Holly didn't really know if that was true. Maybe there would come another genius. She let her elbows rest on the desk, her face coming dangerously close to Artemis's. "Tell me something, Fowl. You like this, fairy's asking for your help, don't you?" Her eyes narrowed, and a half-smile appeared on her coffee-coloured face. Unfortunately, Fowl always had that effect on her. Strange, actually, since he kidnapped her a few years ago and brought her and all the rest of the People more then once in danger. She didn't know why she saved his father, by the way. Maybe his father deserved to be alive, but Artemis certainly didn't. At least she thought so now, but at the end of this journey she would definitely think otherwise.

"Yes, I do. You always seem to need me, instead of some, Capable LEP elves." Snappy but true. They needed him, but if he had never interfered with their lifes…

No time for getting bad conscience. Done is done, and nothing could get between that, not even some mind-wipe. "So, what can I do for you, as I have already asked, if my mind isn't fooling me?" Holly looked at him with an angry but anxious look. This was probably going to be bad.

"I… will you help me, no matter what?" asked Holly.

'Some stupid question you got there!' Said a venomous voice, somewhere deep in her head.

'Off course he isn't going to help no matter what! How stupid are you! And even if he's going to help, IF, he probably wants some stupid reward. Like some fairy gold or something.'

'But, hey! Last time he didn't ask for anything to. Well he did, but he took back his words so… maybe there's hope…?' said another voice.

"Me? Helping? You guys? Why?" said Artemis cynical. He shook his head. Those fairy's didn't learn too quickly. After their last Koboi adventure, he had changed again in is normal, selfish, monster-like self. Only out for money and wealth. Only when Holly was around he appeared to change to an average boy. Maybe even a young man. With feelings. "Give me one good reason for helping you. Again." his voice sounded a bit annoyed now, though it was just a set-up. Maybe he could figure out what Holly was really feeling for him, he wasn't just a person to get help from, 'cause he was not exactly to be trusted.

Holly relieved a little sigh. This was going to be difficult. Right at this moment she felt like strangling him, even with bare hands, but she couldn't lose her temper now. "I…we…the People…"she hesitated. Was it the right decision for coming to Artemis? She pulled of her gloves and laid them down on the desk. "We… have a…slight problem…"she stopped for a second then continued "Some group of Mud-Man have developed some sort of shuttle, to go to the middle of earth, even in the most unbearable heatness. They also found out about one of the chutes. They are going down the chute with that shuttle-like thing. If they find out about all the other chutes and stuff it'll mean the end of us all! And, not to forget," here came the most worst part of the whole story "m…my… my own brother, he's escaped out of Howlers Peak…" a tear tried to break lose out of her eye but Holly winked it away quickly. Nobody knew that Damien (yes it means Devil) was her true brother. That was because no one knew his real surname. Short.

For a second Artemis hold his breath. Unbelievable. How could such a cute, female LEP captain, who never ever in her entire life had been of the right path, have a brother in crime?

'What? You're starting again? What do you mean by Cute, eh?' The annoying voice was back

'It's obvious! He just likes her! Don't you understand?' The other teasing voice was back too.

'He doesn't like her!'

WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! Rewind this stuff please. What were those two stupid voices doing in his head? Couldn't they just shut up?

"I…" Artemis caused the silence by putting one hand up. "Captain, I am willing to help you. For a reward." 'Of course, why not? More gold? Probably!' Thought Holly 'I could have known that.' But she was never less right. "I…"started Artemis "I wanted to ask if you… maybe you could heal my mother… She's really sick, and the doctors can't do anything…" He sighted. Was this some act of weakness? Asking for help because of his mother? But he actually loved her, kind of, even when he usually was such a lousy son.

"She… she's going to die if there isn't anyone who can help her… she has something like a half year to live…" he stopped, and wiped away a tear. He hoped that Holly hadn't seen that.

Fowl with feelings? That was something almost new for Holly. She hadn't seen that much.

"I… I got to ask this to the Council… I can only perform such a heal with they're permission." When she saw the tormented face of Artemis, she looked away. Was it possible that even Artemis could feel pain? Strangely enough it could, as she would figure out later.

"But I think I could manage that." She added with a slight smile. Artemis returned the smile and stood up. "I'll be right back." And he walked away, out of the room, on to the landing, and out of sight. He had grown, figured Holly. She had never felt so stupid. But what were those strange things she felt for him? It was absolutely nothing in the form of Love, was it? No, no, it couldn't. But her wish to strangle him was gone too, and she had felt some sparkles for him, like that human-like acting of him had touched her somehow…

'Oh stop it!' she said to herself. 'He's a human, you're an elf, what would you ever imagine?' she bit her lower lip. The thoughts that crossed her mind were… Unusual.

Artemis crossed the landing to go to the loo. He thought about Holly. He couldn't imagine what he might had felt for her, just a minute ago. It had become more than just respect. 'Nah, it could never be, so why try to explain this feeling? Just shut it out.' Said Artemis to himself. 'And, by the way, she's something like a 76 years older than you, if she likes you to, she must be a little pervert.' He liked those little word games. Little fairy, little pervert, short. Funny. Nah, not really, but he tried to get that LEPrecon elf out of his mind. What was he actually doing on the loo? Ooh, yes, he wanted a moment alone. Time to go back, into business.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Foaly!" shouted the hologram of Root. After the commander died, that pathetic Sool came to join the club. Though that wasn't such a success. Everyone had voted against him as a commander. But they didn't had anyone to replace him and since both Holly and Trouble didn't want to be active commander, and no one else was capable, Foaly suggested to make a Root-Hologram. He was exactly like the 'old' Root, even with the same blocking mind. Maybe Foaly had better made him a little more… his own 'style'. Unfortunately the others didn't agree. So, he was saddled up with that grumpy Root, calling him ignorant nicknames all the time.

"Pony-Man! Hurry up a bit! There's a problem down here!"

"yeah, yeah, I'm on my way!" Muttered Foaly. "Irritant, annoying, grumpy, smoking, old Root hologram!" he whispered, but the (still) smoking hologram heard him though, and shouted: "HORSE-MAN SHUT YOU'RE TEETHY MOUTH UP AND COME OVER HERE!"

Foaly ran at full gallop to the office of commander Root, and with that he almost overrun some unlucky fairy's who couldn't get out of the way quick enough. "So, what's up, Julius?" asked Foaly without realizing that the fulltime commander didn't really liked to be called 'Julius'. "You don't call me Julius, young Horsy-Man!" shouted Root. "Sure, sure, now tell me what that problem is." Foaly felt a little relieved that he didn't get a kick at his butt, this time.

"The problem is, that some STUPID group of STUPID Mud-Man have made some STUPID shuttle…" but Foaly interrupted and said: "Yes, Holly is already on that case. She's…"then he shut his mouth quickly. Damn, he and his big horsy-mouth. Couldn't be silence for one second.

"Yes?" Asked the acting commander. "Go on!" a big grin appeared on his cigar-chewing mouth.

"I…um…" Foaly stammered. "Okay, Okay!" he broke. That importunative gaze of Root's made him go mad already one time, and it almost did again. "Holly is going to ask help from our…" he hesitated "hem-hem" cleared his throat, and continued "… Mud-Boy…actually Mud-Man, now…" Root kept staring

"You… You mean… You're not saying… Foaly! Tell me you don't meant that… D'arvit! Why didn't you tell me anything?" The truth was that commander Root felt like Holly was the daughter he never had. Even now he was a hologram, the feelings stayed. If anything happened to Holly, he would never forgive himself, nor Foaly, nor anyone or anything else.

"I, we thought that you might not approve to it…" Foaly let his head bend down a little, Maybe out of shame, maybe because he realized that he was wrong. He knew how Root thoughts about Holly, because of the fact that he read the commanders personal logbook by accident once. "I'm sorry…"

"No time to act like a big baby, Pony-friend! Time to contact Holly to see if everything is okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The shuttle is almost done. I guess we can start diving into that hole in the ground by at least a month" Laughed a man. He was slim and slender, about 185 cm tall, and he was wearing some science-like white jacked. His fair hair hung slovenly down his head, and his sharp-pointed cheek went up and down on a kind of freaky way when he talked.

"What do you, eh, by the, eh, way thinking, eh, to find, eh, there?" said a short, fat man with a little beard and a moustache. He was wearing huge glasses on his big nose, and sweat was dripping of his head.

The guards standing by a door glanced at each other and grinned. How stupid could that piggy be? Actually they didn't know what to expect down there too, but it would be such a stupid action to say that.

"What… I expect to find there?" said the tall man. A half-smile appearing on his face. "How dumb are you? What do you THINK… I expect to find there?" Oh, some people were so…so… indescribable.

"I…um… maybe…eh, worms with helmets and wings…eh?" said the fat man stammering. He wasn't totally wrong, only that worms part wasn't really correct.

"NO! You fat idiot!" Shouted the tall one "We're going to find a whole new civilisation! People capable of living underground! This can be a whole new way for us to survive when some comet is going to crash in our damn planet! Don't you understand? I can win a Nobel Prize with this!" he huge devilish smile had appeared on his face. World domination was the plan, this was going to be even more. He just knew that there were people living underground, maybe to stay away from other life, but he was definitely going to find them! Yes, he would, and he was going to be the richest, wealthiest, most important man on earth. At least that's what he thought…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Holly" said a voice. "Holly, can you hear me?" Holly pushed a button on her watch-like thing(in fact it was a watch, a computer, communicator and several more things, another invention by Foaly.) "Yes, I hear you, commander Root. What's up." Holly smiled a little smile. Foaly couldn't shut up for one time, but it didn't matter anyway, Root would figure out however.

"How are you doing? I know about you being by that Mud-Man, are things going according to 'plan'? " he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, everything okay, our genius is at the _loo_ now. Even a genius as to go to the _loo_." A soft laugh slipped from her mouth. It made her feel good when even such semi-perfect people had to go to such things. Only a little disgusting, a loo in your house. "Yes, he's breaking already, but he wants a reward…" a short silence.

"Of course… Why not. That heartless freak can't do anything without a reward, can he?"

"Well… um… this request is actually… Pure hearted." She couldn't believe she actually said that.

'PURE HEARTED? Where the heck did you get that nonsense from? Some idiot Mud-People movie?'

'Nah, she likes him.'

Holly could kill herself at the moment for doing ridiculous. But she didn't only because Artemis hopped into the room and flopped down on the chair he sad in earlier.

"Who hopped in?" came Roots voice out of the speaker.

"Our famous Mister Fowl." Said Holly cynical. She smiled a half-smile at Artemis and wanted to strangle herself.

"Who is it?" Mixed Artemis himself in the conversation. He returned that smile but quickly rearranged his face.

"Commander Root," said Holly. "He's on. Want to talk to him, commander?" asked Holly.

"Er…sure…" said the hologram of the one-time alive commander Root.

"Hey, commander!" said Artemis. "How are you?" a big grin appeared on his pale-coloured face. To avoid Holly from seeing it he acted like coughing and placed his hand in frond of his mouth.

"I'm doing great, Fowl." Said Root. "Don't you wonder why I'm talking to you? I mean, hey, I'm dead." He laughed.

Artemis raised an eyebrow, though the commander couldn't see it. His eyebrow reached just out of the camera's view. "Yeah, how come you're here?" said the young, genius gentle-man.

"It was an invention from me, of course!" Foaly's head appeared on the little screen, pushing away the commander. "He's a hologram! The exact same person as our once-died commander, but then in hologram form!" His smile was so big that you could see all his horsy teeth. A disastrous sight.

"Cool, you once got to tell me how you did it." Grinned Artemis at a oh-my-you're-looking-terrible-oops-I'm-sorry way. Crap.

Roots face came back on the screen, pushing Foaly away. "Yeah, right. Now, I guess you heard about those guys, MUD-MAN," especially that 'Mud-Man' came out real sarcastically, though Artemis wasn't sure why Root wanted to be sarcastic.

"Yeah, Hol…er…Captain Short told me everything." Said Artemis, his cheeks turning a bit red.

Suddenly a strange hairy face was being seen on the screen. A dwarf we all know very well. He's a kleptomaniac, and always on the run, but now he was here. "Hey there, old friend!" said mulch. "How are you" he grinned such a scary grin that Artemis kept the device a little farther from his head, but then he realized that Mulch couldn't bit his head of, even if he had wanted to, what probably wasn't the meaning of all this.

"Mulch! Good to see that hairy face of you again." Artemis grinned. Al those years, from his 12th 'till now, Mulch had always a big role in his life. After Holly had started as a private detective, and asked Mulch to join, it had been even more 'fun', though LEP always got involved somehow, especially Foaly. Root just hopped in, it probably had taken ages to make a hologram so 'perfect'. For what you can Root call perfect.

Mulch grimaced. "Yeah, good to see you too." Then commander Roots face came up again.

"Enough reunion stuff," he started "time to move on, make a plan. Can you give me Holly for a second, Fowl?" his smile looked like someone's who just got sting by a wasp.

"Yeah, sure." Said Artemis and he gave the communicator to Holly.

"Yeah, Julius, I'm here." Said Holly clichéd

"I can see that, captain," nodded Root seriously. "Do we have a plan? Does Fowl have a plan? Will we EVER come up with a plan?" Now he started to sound real melodramatic.

"Relax, commander," said Holly "We'll think of something. Now, first I think we should take Artemis with us, and Juliet too."

Root nodded. "Sounds okay, for a start."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dom, bro, Did you saw that?" Juliet giggled

"Saw what?" said Domovoi Butler, the one-time bodyguard of Artemis. He raised an eyebrow. Maybe he had spent to much time in the presence of his employee.

Juliet giggled again and said: "I think our little Arty has fallen in love!" she relieved a little laugh, like a young child who hears a secret.

"Artemis? What do you mean." Butler didn't seem to understand.

"You didn't see it?" Juliet grinned. "Arty is in love, that's for sure. I think it's Holly, you know."

Butler was confused. Holly and Artemis? Nah, no chance. "No, I don't think so. Artemis isn't the person to fall in love." He shook his head. Girls always saw more than there was.

Juliet nodded. "Yes, he does, girls feel such things."

"How did you saw that, by the way?" acted Butler not-knowing.

"Um… I peaked around the corner…" said Juliet ashamed, but then her smile cam back, even wider. "Yeah, and she likes him too." She laughed.

"Nah, consider it wrong, Sister of mine, their not in love, trust me on this."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Writers comment: Um…that was the first chapter, and um… there's something between Holly and Arty but they don't realize, but I guess you figured that out for yourself already, so um… read the next one but that's going to take a wile, because I actually have a wrighters block... sorry feels like kicking herself


	2. Chapter 2

Writers Comment: So, this is the next chapter, hope you liked the first one enough to read this one… um… I don't really know, you just got to read for more info, lol. Um, enjoy, again, I think. Oh, and don't bother, everyone is going to get a love. And there are going to be some ridiculous parts, but I couldn't stop myself giggles 

Chapter 2:

A Good Plan Would Work.

Artemis sat in a comfortable chair. Inside a pod, next to Juliet. He stared outside, but there wasn't really much to see. Magma flows started to bore him. Then the pilot turned around. The pretty LEPrecon elf had big hazel eyes. They looked straight at Artemis. Wow! Stop! What did he just thought? Pretty? What pretty! Don't be such an idiot! 'Think about goblins, slimy stuff, dwarf gas…' he said to himself, but it was already to late. "We're almost there." Said Holly. "You better wake up Juliet, she looks asleep." And she nodded ad Juliet, indeed asleep. "Juliet, hey, wake up." Said Artemis, and he poked her against her ribs. "Huh? Yeah, oh, what's up? Were there already?" she said confused. Blinking with her eyes to get the sleep out, and she rubbed her eyes. 

"Yeah, we're almost in Haven." Said Holly. She wanted to continue talking but her voice stocked as she saw Juliet's eye widen. "Wha…What's up…?" Said Holly.

"Um… If I were you, I would turn around and STEER!" Juliet voice skipped to a scream, when the pod almost collapsed with the wall of the chute they were flying in.

"D'arvit!" scolded Holly in silence. How could this ever happen to her, one of the best pilots in Haven? Luckily she was able to prevent the pod from actually crashing into the walls, and they flew further, closer to Haven.

"Fwew!" whistled Foaly. "That was near, Holly!" he grinned. This again showed that Holly was one hell of a great pilot.

"Foaly! Good to hear your voice, only Mud-People around is no picnic." He half-smiled. "You saw that? I almost hit the wall! Thanks to Juliet I didn't"

"Good for you, Juliet!" said Foaly. "Well done."

"Is everything okay there?" asked Root to Foaly.

"Yeah, Hol., eh, Captain Short almost collapsed with a wall, Juliet fell asleep but saved their lives, and Artemis just sad there, besides that, it couldn't be better."

Roots eyes narrowed. "Are you sure you're telling me everything, pony friend?" said Root suspicious.

"Yeah, duh, would I ever lie to you, Julius? Said Foaly with accent on the 'you'.

"Do I have to remember you, horse-man, that you already lied to me once today?" growled Root with a red head.

Hey, hey, don't blame Foaly, commander." Said Holly from out of the Pod. "It was my fault." She shook her head a bit sadly. "I'm sorry, but I thought that you might not approve this mission, sir"

"I wouldn't have let you go, of course!" said Root. "You should have discussed this with me. You have disappointed me, captain Short." His head turned from red to purple "If you had discussed this with me, I might have approved this!" but his eyes weren't looking angry. It was concern. The only thing in the eyes of the commander was concern. And afcours they couldn't blame him. After all, Holly was the first female LEP officer ever, and Root had took care for her.

"Were there." Heard Foaly Holly say to Artemis and Juliet.

"Come to the LEP building." Said Foaly.

"Hey! Horse-man!" said Juliet

"Juliet, come on, you'll see Foaly any minute now! No need to use the com system any longer." Said Holly and pulled Juliet with her at het sleeve.

"So," said Foaly to Root "Julius, do we already have a plan?"seeing Root's not knowing face he continued "A plan, because of the Mud-Man..?" Said Foaly

"One: You quit calling me Julius, horsy-boy, or I'll pull those hoofshoes of your…er…hoofs!. And two: No, I don't. You're the genius here! And three: Um… There's no three." He turned from red to purple. And Foaly quickly shut his mouth.

Trouble and wingcomander Vinyaya came in, and a few minutes later Artemis, Holly and…"Hey! Horsy! You've, like, seemed to grown, like, longer then before!" Juliet came in.

'Oh my,' thought Artemis. 'I wished she had never painted her hair blond.'

"Dear Juliet," started Foaly "If you look around a bit, you can see that I'm standing on a platform."

Juliet looked and giggled "Sorry," she said with a grin "I'm blond."

'She looks great, don't you think? With that blond hair?' said a voice in Foaly's head.  
'Damn, have you gone bananas?' said another voice.  
"Shut…up…"whispered Foaly, a little to loud.

"Wow, sorry!" said Juliet hurted and she raising an eyebrow.

"N…No… that wasn't ment for you!" grinned Foaly in an oh-my-god-I'm-so-sorry way.

"No time for getting emotional!" said commander Root. "There's work to be done." He glanced around in Ops Booth. "But," he continued "first of al we all need some sleep." He stopped for a second. Then continued again. "I'm going to give you sleeping places, and I don't want ANYONE to complain. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded, and some said something like 'hmm,hmm'. That probably meant 'Yes'. "Okay,"started Root again. "This is what we're going to do. Artemis, you stay at Hollys place." Artemis and Holly paled, and Root allowed him self a little smile. He liked it to see Artemis pale. Paler than he usually was, then. "Juliet, you stay at Foaly's place." Juliet and Foaly also paled, and Root's grin wident. "Wing commander Vinyaya and Trouble have their own houses, and so do I, so that's it for today. Tomorrow, I want you all back, right here, at 05:30 AM. Understood?" again, everyone nodded. "Let's role!"

Foaly probably still had put a little to much of him self. Root used Mud-Man movie-quotes too, since he was a hologram. "Okay, Juliet. It's quite a long trip, relative long, so we should get going now."

Juliet nodded, and followed Foaly.

"We should get going too."said Holly and Artemis nodded, speechless. He never ever inmagined to even said a Foot, in Hollys apartment. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juliet sat next to Foaly. Being quiet, and just looked at the other traffic. Foaly was wearing that stupid tinfoil-hat again. That centaur-guy was really paranoia. "Why are you, like, always wearing that weird hat?" asked Juliet.

Foaly glanced at her. "It's because people might read my thoughts. Everyone wants to read the thoughts of a genius like me."

"Um… are we almost there?" said Juliet, a bit bored now.

"Yeah, yeah, actually, now you mention it, here it is." Foaly stopped the flying car. On one side there was a huge house. A residence. On the other side was a small house.

"Wich is yours?" said Juliet.

Foaly grinned. "The small one, of cours!" he nodded furiously.

"W…what…?" Damn, they probably had to sleep in the same bedroom then.

Foaly laughed loudly "No, duh, it's the big one! How could we ever go in that small house toghether." He smiled, got a bunch of keys out of his pocket, walked to the big house, and opened the door. "Come in." he said hospitable, and made a slight bow, something like a gentleman would do, for what a centaur can be a gentleman.

Juliet smiled a half-smile, and walked in, like a real gentlewoman, and of course, for what a profesional wrestler can be a gentlewoman.

Foaly grabbed her hand, and kissed it. A smal giggle slipped from Juliets mouth.

"Uhuhmhum." Juliet cleared her troat. "I really would like to go to bed now." She chuckled.

"Oh, yeah," said Foaly. "I'll show you the bathroom, the study and your bedroom. You'll see the rest tomorrow."

"Um…" started Juliet. "Why do I need to see the study? I never study." She grimaced.

"Duh, the tv is there. And you could watch some goblin wrestling!"

"Okay! Sounds good" and with a grin on both of their faces they walked trough that big residence. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Artemis saw, when Holly opened the door that gained access to het apartment, was a wonderfully clean hall that smelled so fresh like there were a thousand little green appels storred somewhere near. "So, this is your apartment?" said Artemis interrested.

"Duh, what else would it be." Grinned Holly. She took of her LEP jacket, and hung it on the coat-hook. She places her gloves on the grid above the coat-hook and her helmet next to it. She kicket out her boots, and pushed them with the back of her feet in a special shoe-case. Then she turned around to Artemis, who was still standing there, speechless. "Everything okay?" said Holly.

"I, um…" stumbeled Artemis "Uh… yeah. Do I have to take my shoes of too?" he raised an eyebrow. He saw Holly hasitating. Maybe she thought she might not be a good hostess if she said he had to take them of. He grinned at the idea.

Holly's eyes narrowed. "Of couse you have to." She said, totally unexpected by Artemis, who set a few steps back, but still grinning. An I-am-so-dumb-and-I-really-show-it grin.

"Okay." Said Artemis and kicked of his shoes too, still with that ridiculous grin on his sharp pointed face.

"Unless you have sweaty-feet of course." She stick out her tongue and with her elbow she poked in his side.

The stupid grin on Artemis's face wident and almost became handsome, as far a dumb grin can be handsome.

'He's really okay, don't you think, Holly dear?' said a voice in her head.

'Shut up, he's just another stupid Mud-Man.' Started the other ignoring voice.

Holly, giggling, set foot to the living room, with Artemis on her heels. "I want to get something to drink first, then I'll show you were to sleep." She said.

"yes, that's okay. But,er… were's the loo?" said Artemis. He had forgotten fairy's have their loo outside. They think it's really disgusting to have such things inside of you're house.

"It's in my garden" said Holly. The smile she had on her fave had almost faded away, but there was still enough left to give Artemis a little half-smile. Not much, just enough to make the day. Though there wasn't much left, in fact it was getting quite dark outside.

"You live in an apartment, Holly." Said Artemis. "You don't have gardens in an apartment."

"You thought so," said Holly challenging.

"Try me!" winked Artemis. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning, Artemis woke up early. 04:56 to be exactly. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He wondered if there would be a shower somewere, so he figured that he could go to Holly's bedroom to ask. In his pale blue pyjamas, that was way to short because it belonged to be Holly, he stepped out of that small bed he was lying in. Still half-asleep, he would only be really awake when he took a good, hot, shower, he set foot to Holly's bedroom. When he came there, after what seemed houres, He knocked on het door but there was no response. Again he knocked, still no answer. He gently opened the door. "Holly?" he whispered. There she was. Lying under one single woollen blanket. Innocent as a child, with her eyes closed. "Holly?" said Artemis again.

"Arty…" whispered Holly, still asleep.

Suddenly Artemis was broad awake. Had she… Did she really… Had she just called him 'Arty'?

"Arty…?" said Holly softly. "Are you there?" She turned on her side, still eyes closed.

Artemis quietly walked to the edge of the bed, and sat down on it. "Yeah, Hol… er, captain Short, I'm here."

Holly gently took his hand "Did you know I always liked you?" She murmurred

Artemis smiled. He knew it, he just knew it! "Yeah…" He said and his hand stroke her hair softly. Her hair smelled sweet like cherry blossom and was smooth, even after sleeping her hair wasn't messed up. He closed his eyes and softly kissed her on her cheek.

'You idiot! You're brain is melting, isn't it? One: why the heck did you need to kiss that fairy? And two: let's hope she didn't notice that!' said an ignoring voice in the back of his head. And that same voice was right, of course, but he didn't care.

"Artemis…?" said Holly slowly. She blinked with her eyes. "What are you doing?" she looked a little confused.

"I…uh…" stammered Artemis. He stammered much since he was in Holly's presence.

"Why are you here?" she sad up, and the blanket fell off. She was wearing a pink tanktop and purple sleeping-shorts. "Was there something you wanted to ask?"

"I,er… yes, um…Where's the shower?" said Artemis with red cheeks.

"You look like you have a fever." Said Holly concerned. She gently put her hand on Artemis cheek, to see if he felt any warmer.

"N…No, I'm okay," grinned Artemis cautious. "I just want to know where the shower is."

Holly's eyes narrowed, like she knew that there was more, but she didn't start an argue, she just stepped out of bed and walked to the landing. Followed by Artemis. After a few seconds she pointed at a door. "There's the shower, go ahead."

"Thanks, Holly," said Artemis "I hope I didn't disturb you to much." Totally forgotten that he used to say captain Short.

"Yeah, sure." Yawned Holly, and walked back to her bedroom, trew the door back in it's latch, almost knoking it out the pegs.

Artemis raised an eyebrow, wondering why she had to make such loud noise. He opened the door and the first thing he noticed was the overwelming smell. It was not a bad smell, actually it was fresh, and he only felt good because of that particular smell. He got some towels from a bright white closet, standing in a corner of the almost sparkling bathroom. Carefully he stepped into the shower-cabin. He put on the shower. Warm water flowing over his head, his shoulders, the rest of his body. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-A day earlier-

"Okay folks!" said a short man. He turned his haid to one another and the air-distortion made his half-long, auburn coloured hair sway a little. "You're all supposed to be clever, I already doubt this one, criminal, smart-asses. I'm sure this isn't about you all, but please, do me a favour, and just TRY to pretent that you have a little piece of brain left in those filthy heads of yours and TRY not to break anything, will you?" he stopped for a minute. "Anyone has to say something?" he raised an eyebrow. Suddenly a man, or actually more a boy, raised his hand. "Go ahead, sonny." Said the short guy annoyed.

"Hum-hum." Started the boy uncertain, clearing his troat

"Sonny, please! Don't start that 'hum-hum' crap, will ya? 'Hum-hum' isn't for little boys like you, it's for…BOSSES LIKE ME, YOU UNDERSTAND?" the last sentence came out shouting, making the boy shake of fear. "Continue." He ended, with a deadly smile.

"I…er…"

"Nothing interresting, eh? THAN SHUT UP!" Shouted the short man. "Got it?" he grinned a real mean grin. "Anyone else?" nobody made not even the slightest noice. "No? Than you better start THINKING of something, 'cause a good plan would work! No start coming up with something, and don't bother to come to me unless it might be usefull! Got it? Now GO, GO, GO!" he stepped of the platform that he was on all the time (it made him even shorter) ans stepped right into his ofice, or for what you could call it a 'ofice'.

"Commander, sir!" a slim female centaur came walking in, making a little bow. She had small hazel eyes and dark-brown hair. Her eyebrows were carefully epilated, and coloured black. She had long, faked nailes, in a weird blue colour with little diamonds on them. Her hoofs were wrapped in shoe-like things made from pure satin.

"Yes?" muttered the unknown commander.

"We have made contact with the Humans, sir. The deal is done. We can go to the surface tomorrow. Maybe even today, if you would like that, sir." She let her head hang a little down, as a sign of respect.

"Today, if you don't mind, dear." Said the man. "I don't want to suffer a jet-lag, so prepare the pods and make sure we have enough people with us, just in case." With that the conversation was finished and the centaur could go. "Oh, wait!" said he suddenly. "Yenna, wait a minute, dear. Make sure you take some caviar too, I can't live without that."

"Yes, commander, sir!" she stepped out of the office. "Men of mine, listen up!" she shouted. "We are leaving today, on the commanders orders. Prepare the pods, and mister Cook, there, make sure you take some caviar! Go!" she shook her hand, and with that sign everyone started to walk in several directions, on to the task they knew they had to fullfil. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, were are Short and Fowl staying?" said commander Root. "They should be here already!" 

Juliet giggled 'They probably don't have the time for anything like this.' She wanted to say, but she didn't.

"What are you giggling?" said Root venomous. He didn't like it when blonde girls were giggling. That usually meant that they knew something he wasn't aware of, even when it happened in frond of his own eyes.

"I… I don't really think they have the time to come her, Julius." A slight laugh slipped from her lips.

"And what do you mean with that?" said Root. His eyes narrowed, totally forgotten that he disliked it when people called him 'Julius'.

Juliet giggled again. "You really got to ask it themselves, Julius, I don't want to tell any details that I know nothing about." It might be her imagination(or rather mine) but she thought for a second that Foaly winked at her. She smiled.

"I want to ask them, but that's a bit difficult when they're not here, isn't it?" said Root suspicious.

"Well," started Juliet

"then you just got to wait, don't you, Julius." finished Foaly

"AND DON'T CALL ME JULIUS!" he suddenly remembert the dislike he had for Julius. Out of the blue. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holly checked her watch. D'Arvit! Already 05:32 AM! Quickly she jumped out of bed . Shivering of the cold she ran of to the bathroom and trew the door open. "Woops…" What she expected to see was totally different from what she really saw. Instead of seeing a shiny clean bathroom, she saw a boy, or actually a young man. He was standing with his face towards her, just putting a towel on his lower body. "Woops…" she said, again. "I…" Her cheeks turned red.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Never seen a male body?" he smiled a you-are-dumb-and-you-show-it-smile. And just stood there, with nothing on but a towel.

Holly grimaced. "Uh…" she stammered

"No?" said Artemis. "Well, there's a first time for everything, trite but true." He took another towel out of the closet and put it on Holly's shoulders who's teeth were really chattering now.

"Th…thanks…" whispered Holly. She held the towel round her shoulders and already became feeling a little warmer. She looked deep into Artemis's sapphire blue eyes, maybe a little to deep, 'cause before she knew it, she pressed her lips on his. Suddenly the coldness had disappeared. He closed his arms around her, and there was nothing left of the bathroom or anything else. Just the two of them.

Artemis had no feelings in his legs, his arms, his head…It just happened all of a sudden. All he could sence was that sudden kiss of Holly. Why? Why did she do this? Not that he really minded, actually it was quite plesant. The only kisses he used to get were from his mother, but those were just family-kisses. This…this was totally different. Could it be something like…like…love?

All of a sudden Holly let go. There they stood. Looking at each other, baffled. Holly giggle. "I…I'm sorry. I don't know what got over me." A dumb grin appeared on her face.

"Um… I really…I don't mind, really, Holly." Laughed Artemis. "But, I think we should get going. Were kind of late, actually."

"Ha, yeah, we…should get going." Said Holly, still grinning. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you have FINALY arrived?" growled hologram Root. He was really mad this time, his head wasn't just purple, no, it was almost black, that dark.

Mulch giggled. "Hey, Stinker! I hadn't noticed you!" Said Juliet, but no one paid attention.

"Um… yes, I…We…er…" stammerd Holly. Her cheeks turned red.

Juliet giggled. "I knew it!" she muttered. Trouble looked at her like he just asked for explanation. Juliet wanted to start telling her suspicious thoughts about Artemis and Holly but Artemis quickly interfered.

"No! No, it's not what you think!" he said hasty. "I, me and,um…Hol… er, captain Short and I…"

'Are you becoming an idiot?' started the ignoring voice again. 'You kiss that 'thing', you stammer, can't find you're words. What's happening to you? Are you abducted byEBE's? If you still remember what those are! Is this really you? HELP ARTY IS AN ALIEN!'  
**_Of cours I know what an EBE is! It's an…um…er… Oh, yes it's an Extrateran Biological Entity. You see, I still know that!_** Were Artemis returning thoughts.  
'No, he's trying to find a plan. A good plan that would work, to, erm…For no one to find out about that…Kiss.' Said another voice.  
"Er… well, shall we get to the point? I quess that we're going to need a plan to stop those people and their shuttle? And to get your bro back in jail?" said Artemis, not-knowing that he musn't say things about Holly's brother.

"Your brother?" said Trouble and Vinyaya at once. Trouble trew a vague smile towards Vinyaya wich returned it even more vague.

"Your bro?" said Juliet unbelievebly.

"Your brother?" said Mulch

"Your BROTHER?" said Root.

"YOUR BROTHER?" Shouted Foaly.

"Shhhh! You idiots! Er, with all due respect, commander, captain Trouble, Wingcomander, but I really don't want anyone to know this… It actually just slipped my mouth, back at Art, er, Fowl's place." She nodded at Artemis, who was standing there quite helpless.

"So… what's up with that 'unknown' brother of your's?" asked commander Root. His face was just beginnen to get a little less black, and a little more red.

"Well, um… actually, he's my twin brother, and um… Well he's in jail, or, at least he was. For he was a massmurderer. I'm sure everyone of you have seen it on the news… A man had escapped Howlers Peak. On his own. Damien, he was called. Just Damien. But his full name is… Damien Short. And, yes, it means Devil." She stopped to get a some air, and glanced at Artemis.

"Yes," said Foaly "somehow we lost his signal. We also lost various LEP officers during the search. There's still no track of him."

"Holly's brother? I can't believe it." Muttert Trouble

"Shut up, captain Kelp!" said wing commander Vinyaya.

"So, that's really your brother?" said Root. "Unbelievable." He sighed "Well, we have to come up with a plan. If anyone has an idea, I'm all ears."

Suddenly Foaly's laptop began to make a weird noice. "An e-mail! It's from a spy we have above ground. Damien has been seen upground, toghether with a group of other elfs, and a… Centaur? What!" Foaly was really shocked, how could a centaur be involved in all this?

Root grinned "So centaurs aren't all that perfect, are they!"

"Hey, no time for childish fights, let's come up with a plan." Said Juliet. It was the first smart thing she said since they had arrived in Haven.

"Yeah, you're right." Said Foaly "I see that according to the conversations between Short and the other person, it's probably a Human, might be mesmerized, they recorded, they're going into the chute they found, in a week. Maybe a bit more, or maybe less, and Short is going to tell them more. This means that we must make a plan, and fast, otherwise Haven, and the whole fairy folk will be in danger." He stopped for a moment. "And," he continued "Another thing we must not forget… They have over a 1000 people… to fight. Ultimate world ruling. That's what they both want to achieve. A bit melodramatic, I agree, but these are the unfortunate facts. The writher of this story should have come up with something better, don't you think?"

"Yes, I agree." Said Root. "Fowl! You go invent a plan with Foaly! You, Juliet, you go train with Holly, she'll learn you how to use neutrino's and other fairy weapons, and you both, Trouble and Vinyaya, go recrute some capable LEP officers. And, Mulch, you do NOTHING, understood, convict? You are going to need you, and you'll get 160 years off your Howlers Peak-time, nothing more, UNDERSTOOD? Okay, we must be all prepared for this. If it's true what we know then we can't make mistakes. At the end of time, there's no second chance. I trust you all, so I know no one of you will tell anything, or anyone about this mission, this threat. If one of you does tell, I'll make sure you're meat at the end of this whole situation." With this the conversation was over. Time for some serious work. Time for plans. A good one would hopefully work.

Mulch chuckled in silence. 160 years was nothing, but he would escape. Again. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Writers comment: So, this was chapter two. I couldn't find a proper name for it, so I've called it 'A good plan would work' because that's a sentence that comes back a lot of times, as you have read. Um… hope you like it, and want to continue to read this crap. Please say what you think and stuff, you know. Thanks!

-some random thoughts from the characters-

Holly: "Grmbl, I really got to learn how to control myself" 

Artemis: "She really should do that more often."

Juliet: "Foaly…" 

Foaly: "Even computers aren't so facinating."

Root: "Couldn't that horse-guy just shut up for a second? I'm absolutly not in a –oh-you're-such-a-genius-and-I-admire-you-so mood."

Trouble: "I hate these conversations, I just want some action!"

Vinyaya: "Let's kick Human butt!"

Mulch: "I can't eait to get in jail again, gnagna"

Unknown commander: "I'm gonna rule the world!" 

Tall freaky Human: "I'm gonna rule the world!"

Yenna the centaur: "I'm gonna rule the world!"

Other servants: "I'm gonna rule the world!"

Fat man: "I'm gonna rule the world!"


	3. Chapter 3

Writers comment: Um.. you made it to chapter 3, wow, I really admire you , haha. Um, Artemis and Holly already kissed for the first time, I actually wanted that to wait 'till one of the last chapters but I didn't--it would've gotten a bit boring, I guess, so um… You'll just have to read it if you wanna know more, I think. Success.

Disclamer: I don't own these characters, unfortunately.

A few thank you's:

Thank you **HollyBridgetPeppermint** for being my beta-reader thank you very much :D

Thank you **Jenna** for letting me use your name and help with the romantic stuff

Thank you **unknown chatbox peepz **for giving me inspiration

Thank you **Lizzy** for helping me with some sentences

Thank you everyone else for… er… just being there

Chapter 3:

Mistakes

"Okay, you scum! Listen up! I, er, we," the short man pointed at himself and the tall, fair man next to him "have command here. You all do as WE say. If you have your own opinion, keep it your own. If not, you'll get shot, or you'll get a whole bunch more money for this job. It's up to you to have good or bad plans." The short one paraded in front of the other elves and humans.

Suddenly the tall man started to talk. "As you all know," he said in perfect English with a little accent, "our goal is to rule this world. It sounds a bit, say, idiotic, and it might be so, but we want to go for the…big money. You do as we say, we'll like you, andyou get treated well. If you don't do as we say… we won't like you, andyou'll get shot. IS THAT CLEAR?"

All the people hummed, like one big 'yes' and then the fat man appeared. He was busy with putting his glasses on again, and one finger stroked his mustache. "I…uh, yeah. I wanted, er, to say something."

"Yeah, what, fat ass?" said the tall, fair man, looking bored.

"I, er, what if you don't like me?" he stammered a bit, but restored his composure quickly.

"I don't like you," said the short man. His auburn hair waved on a breeze just passing by. He pulled the softnose he had from his belt, and pointed it at the fat man. His eyes narrowed and… he shot. Just one time.

Time seemed to have slowed. Fattie couldn't breathe, only think of his…dead future. As quickly as his small mind could think he ran through a list of what he could do. There were only three things on it. Duck, run, or keep standing still. Because his mind was just a bit too slow, he kept standing still. Just a second later the bullet slowly collided with his skull. He felt little pieces of skull bone collapse with his flesh, then his brain material was hit. He didn't feel much pain, just that the back of his head that was blown off. The people behind him must have felt a little sick. Then he fell to the ground. Silence. Sometimes you have a feeling like you're in a movie scene, and you hear that sort of typical movie-music. Most of them had that feeling now.

"Wh…What was that for?" said the tall man. His eyes were big with fear. That wasn't the deal. Not even the least of it.

"I," started the short one, "want to speed things up a little. We can't use any people who can do nothing but complain and only cost unnecessary money. And as you said, if we don't like someone we'll shoot 'em, and so I did." His face showed complete and utter selfishness. "Come on, folks! You know what to do! And guards! You all run a double shift; we are expecting some visitors! Though they might be here just next week or so…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Artemis?" Holly ran after him. After her training with Juliet she had some spare time. "Artemis, wait a minute, please."

Artemis stopped and turned around. Slowly. "Yes, captain?" His blue eyes sparkled with anger

"So we're back to 'captain', are we? Well, um…Artemis, I'm…"

"Sorry? Is that what you wanted to say? You're sorry?" He gazed at her. Trying to break her. She had said that all the time. Maybe there would be a moment that he could 'forgive' her, but at this moment he felt like strangling her.

"I… It's not what you think it was!"

Holly looked so helpless. The feeling of strangling her passed away slowly, but came back doubly when he closed his eyes and saw Trouble and Holly right before his eyes again. That image came back all the time. "It wasn't? I thought you felt something for me, or was that also not what I thought it was?" (A/N: Don't get confused here, it's something we all missed, you'll see it soon enough)

"I…I…I…er…" stammered Holly. She just couldn't find anything to say.

"You know what? I really don't want to hear all your excuses! I don't care! You seem to like Trouble, and he's an elf, so maybe you two just fit more together! Go bore him, I don't even want to know you anymore! I'll find somewhere else to sleep for the rest of the days I have to stay here! I'm so done with you! Actually I always kind of 'liked' you, I can't seem to understand how I could ever do that, but I'm so fed up! Every time you do something to make me hate you again. To see you as a rival! Just… You just get away from me! NOW!" Angry as he was he ran off. Yes, he just ran away. Something a young genius like him shouldn't be doing.

"Artemis!" cried Holly. But he didn't come back.

"Problems?" Foaly came walking towards Holly. He saw her eyes growing and tears appeared, just started flowing down.

"I…" She couldn't say the reason she cried. It was just too humiliating. "Just…please leave me alone for a while. No offence, but I need some time alone. To think." She walked away, slowly going towards her home. At this moment she really hated herself. Why did she need to flirt with Trouble? It wasn't even serious! Back at her apartment she noticed the door was open. Artemis! Maybe he had returned here. She hoped so. Quietly she entered the room where Artemis was supposed to sleep, and yes, there he was. Sitting with his back towards the door. "Artemis?" No response. "Artemis, please do something. Shout at me, scream, knock me out, or don't, I don't care, but please, don't sit there like…like… that…" There came the tears again. Still no response. "Please…" Like a pile of hopeless rags she sunk down on the floor. Leaning against the door. The tears came, more and more, all at once.

Suddenly Artemis rose to his feet. Everything came back. When he first met Holly until the time they first kissed. First he had felt deep respect for her, nothing more, but it had grown bigger, deeper, more than he had ever felt for someone. It was something he couldn't describe. And now this. He broke. "You know what it is?" he yelled. "You! It's all about you! I NEVER felt anything like love, hope, hate, not even fear! I don't know what this is all about! And then suddenly you appear, you start to kiss me like a madwoman, and I'm supposed to know what you mean! And when I thought I had figured it out you start to, what do you call it, FLIRT with another guy! Then how am I supposed to know what to think! What to feel! I really don't know anymore, Holly." He stopped to get a breath "So, tell me what you really think! Because I don't know, I… I just don't know…" He sunk back on the bed again, helpless.

Holly stood up and walked to that same bed. She flopped down on it next to Artemis, and cried.

"Come here," said Artemis and put his arms around Holly. She laid her head against his chest. His hand ran softly through her short auburn hair. "Er…may I ask you something, Captain Short?" he whispered in her ear.

"Sure," came the answer, "and stop calling me 'Captain Short' when I'm in this state. I really don't feel like a captain at the moment."

Artemis felt warm tears fall on his shirt. They went right through the material that it was made from. "Why, sure, Holly," said Artemis a bit sarcastic. "But, um…Why did you actually flirt with Trouble?" He really shouldn't have asked that, as he realized a moment later.

Holly released herself out of his arms and looked at him with big eyes. "Wh… What? Why are you starting that again? It was nothing! I didn't do a thing! Understand that for once." She punched him on the chest. Hard. Artemis fell backwards. He missed the bed and before he knew he was lying on the ground. Holly pulled him up and slapped him in the face, even harder.

"Hey! What was that for?" Artemis rubbed his cheek. He wouldn't have been surprised if her hand was literally marked on his face.

"For…" Holly started but she was interrupted by the door that opened.

"Hello?" It was Juliet. Suddenly she appeared in the room. "Oh, am I disturbing anything?" she chuckled.

"Yes! Er, no!" Artemis and Holly said in chorus.

"Well, this is actually a bit inconvenient, Juliet, no offence but, what do you want?" said Holly uncomfortably.

"I was sent here by Commander Root," said Juliet,not offended at all.

Foaly has come up with some plan. It's about the shuttle. You two should come, he said."

Holly quickly grinned at Artemis and gave him another punch. Against his shoulder this time. He hadn't expected this, and fell off the bed again. How embarrassing. "And what was that for!" yelled Artemis, kicking her ankle.

"Am I missing something?" said Juliet, interested.

"No," said Artemis quickly "Let's go."

"Yeah," Holly agreed, biting her lower lip. Her ankle was kind of hurting now. "Let's go." She said it and immediately sunk to the ground. Her ankle was really becoming red and swollen. "D'Arvit!" she swore.

"Whoa, did I do that?" asked Artemis almost freaked-out. He hadn't kicked her that hard, had he?

'You idiot! Look what you did!' said a voice in his head. 'She's really gonna kill you for this!'

'No she isn't!' said another voice 'He couldn't have done this! He's waaaaaaaay too weak.'

_**Nice to know I think about myself like this.**_

The voices immediately shut up.

"No, this wasn't your fault," said Holly. "It was already a bit painful. And, by the way, you're way too weak to kick me and almost break my ankle." She chuckled.

You usually see in anime comics that a character gets some kind of drip on itshead. Artemis had one at this moment, figuratively of course. "What a mistake to make," (_A/N: A la 'Allo, Allo' If you haven't seen it, you really should!_) he said, and banged his head against the wall.

_**What was THAT for!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**  
**_

"That's quite nasty," said Foaly. He checked Holly's ankle. "As far as I see, and that's quite far, someone has taken DNA from your ankle. And with a huge needle! You're missing a piece of flesh there!"

Artemis had carried her all the way down to Ops Booth. Juliet had offered to help, the nice girl, but Artemis wanted to do this himself. To show that he wasn't as weak as all that.

Holly grimaced. "Is it really that bad? Can I still join the mission?" If it was as bad as Foaly sounded, and it probably was, then she might not be able to go with the rest. And that would be really bad, because she had looked forward to arresting that criminal brother of hers.

"I…think you can't, no. But, maybe if I give you some of that new invented medicine I created… but you have to start with that right now, otherwise it will still be pretty painful when we're about to leave. And I…don't really know if it will work, I haven't tested it yet."

"Wha…?" Said Root. "She can't come?" That would be a true disaster.

"I…" Started Foaly but he was interrupted.

"She can't come along?" muttered Artemis. Everyone was muttering, growling, groaning, grimacing, etc.

"But if she can't…" said Root.

"D'Arvit!" swore Foaly. "Shut up! All of you! Julius, shut your mouth! You all look like a bunch of schoolkids! KEEP QUIET!" shouted Foaly.

"STOP SHOUTING AND DON'T CALL ME JULIUS, CIVILIAN!" Root hollered back. Suddenly everyone stopped gibbering.

"Good," said Foaly "Now that I have your attention, listen to the plan I have come up with, with some help from our ingenious Mud Man, who left the building WAY too early, if you ask me…"

"We didn't ask you anything, donkey-boy," said Root. "Now, continue with your story, you gibbering moron, or you'll be horse-meat at the end of the week!"

"Yeah, sure, Julius."

"STOP CALLING ME JULIUS!" Root yelled at Foaly. His head began to turn blackish again.

"Well, as we know the low-life humans and the elves are in some kind of building. According to the data I received they are staying at Keningston Road, London (_A/N: I've only been to London once, so I just picked a street I remembered. I hope that this one makes sense._). But they're under a building. Really, it's pathetic. So what we have to do is go there, sneak into that building, go underground, get those freaking idiots, mind-wipe the humans and we're done. That's all." He stopped for a moment "But…" he continued.

"I knew there was a 'but'!" whispered Vinyáya, nodding at Trouble for some stupid reason.

Mulch grimaced.

"It isn't going to be as simple as it sounds."

"At the risk of sounding clichéd: I was expecting that," said Artemis dryly.

"You really should start coming up with something more original," Root said, strangely enough wearing a slight smile.

"Yeah, maybe I should, and, of course, I could, since I'm such a genius." He glanced at Holly, who was looking a bit absent-minded.

"H-Holly?" said Artemis, a bit weakly. She was looking kind of pale. Her normally coffee-coloured skin was now almost like Artemis's, and that looked quite bad. "Holly?" Artemis bounced off the chair he was sitting on and ran over to Holly. He took her hands in his, and gave her a very soft slap in the face. "Holly!"

"You, know, I really don't feel so well…" she murmured and fainted.

"Whoa, Holly!" said Trouble. "What's that for?" He stood up.

"Don't make that mistake again, Kelp!" said Artemis bitterly. He glared at him, and Trouble quickly sat back, though he didn't have to do that because Vinyáya had already pulled him down. No, he wouldn't make that mistake again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How fun," said the auburn-haired man. "So my sister has fainted, has she? Nice." He half-smiled unnaturally. He didn't really care. All he had needed was her DNA and the DNA of that irritating, all-knowing, Mud Man. With a part of both his sister and the Mud-Man he could make the ultimate defence system. He, or actually his crew, were working on a childYes, a child. Half human, half fairy. When their enemies saw the poor little thing they wouldn't attack him and his group. And once they had taken it with them, he would be finished with them. All of them. Yes, that little child had a sensor in her head. There was only one way to get it out, and there were only a few people who could do that. The four people who created it, and the centaur. Foaly. And to make sure he wouldn't do that, he would be the first to be killed. How nice. He glanced at Yenna, who was standing in front of him.

"So that was the news?" He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, how I loveto act like our young ingenious Fowl!" He sneered.

_**He's really mad! Why am I actually working for this geek? He's pathetic!**_

"Yes, commander, sir. That was it." She made a slight bow and left the room.

"Let's see," muttered the short man. His 's' sound was long and snakelike. He wandered into the lab. "How are we getting on?" he yelled. He walked around something that looked like a bath. The liquidy stuff in it was bubbling heavily and glowed blue. A vague outline of something that might be a person was floating inside it. The short man was about to stick a finger in the liquidwhen a young man who looked much like a professor came hopping towards him and quickly pulled his hand back.

"Don't you dare do that, Man, sir!" he yelled. "That liquid is deadly, Man, and you would have disturbed the growing process of the girl, Man, sir!" The poor man really should not have said such things, because suddenly he felt a cold iron-like thing against his head.

"That was a very indiscreet move, sonny," he said and his auburn hair swayed again, affectedly. The softnose that was pointing at the professor's head hung there, perfectly still--or at least his hand wasn't shaking it. "Tell me what the heck is floating in there, and I might not kill you." He took the softnose away from the man's head and put it in its holster again. The look on his face was just… inexpressible. Like he didn't feel a thing.

"Er…y-y-yes, s-s-sir. This is the 'child' of Fowl and your… sister, s-sir." His stammering voice was filled with resentment. "The liquid in it is just hydrogen but it's mixed with troll venom, which is very deadly. There's also a bit of hydrochloric acid. That bites through your very skin, and with the troll venom it's extra fatal, Man, sir." "So…" started the commander. "Why is the damn girl in that deadly stuff without… er…dying and why the heck would you put someone in troll venom and hydro…hydrolic…hydrochlic…"

"Hydrochloric acid?" said the professor semi-helpfully.

"Yeah, hydro acid something, if it's so deadly? And what makes her grow like that?"

"Well actually we have discovered…" but at that point he was interrupted.

"Yes! The growing process is done!" The other commander of this facility, a tall, fair human, laughed savagely. "Finally! Let's lift her!" He pressed a huge red button. Suddenly the liquid stopped bubbling and the platform the girl appeared to lie on rose up in the air. "Bring the clothes!" shouted the man. A few female professors took some clothes from a pile.

The girl rose higher and higher until she was at the edge of the bath. When she broke through the liquid the bath lit completely blue. Suddenly the rest of the liquid disappeared, as if someone had pulled the plug out. "Where am I?" asked the girl disdainfully. "Give me some damn clothes, you idiots! I really dislike being seen naked!" The female professors came towards her and passed her some clothes and a hairbrush. . She quickly dressed and brushed her long, dark brown hair.

The first thing the commander noticed was that she looked exactly like a mixture of Holly and Artemis. She was about 145 cm. She had the big eyes of her mother, except that they weren't hazel but sapphire-blue, like her father's. She had pointy ears but they were shorter than Holly's. Her features were like her mother's in that they were beautiful and slim, but also like her father's, slender and crafty, but pretty. She had put on a pair of skate-trousers and a black tank top. It was just perfect.

"Why are you staring at me, little man? Bring me back to my parents, or I'll kick your small fairy ass!" she scoffed.

The man'seyes narrowed. How could she know that he was a fairy? "So, who are your parents then?" Just a little test to see what she knew.

"Duh!" She said "My mother is Holly Short, she was the first female LEPrecon unit officer EVER! You would never accomplish something great like that. And my dad… He's a Mud Man. But not JUST a Mud Man. No, he is the best criminal genius who ever existed. That's something I'm really proud of. He's okay, for a Mud Man." She paused for a moment. "Oh, and I know who you are, of course." She turned around, looking around the lab. "What a freaked-out boring place you've got here. Can't you bring me to my parents or to a computer?"

She turned around again and looked him straight in the eyes. Her eyes were even more icy and cold than his. If that was possible.

"Who do you think I am?"

"Logic! You're my idiotic so-called 'criminal uncle.' Damien Short." She looked at him challengingly. "Nerd," she muttered. Suddenly she felt cold iron against her head. "Wow, relax, you geek!" she sneered. "You could hurt yourself. Try not to shoot yourself in the foot!" He was distracted only for a few seconds, but that was too long. She grabbed his wrist and turned it around with all the force she could give it. With her other hand she grabbed the gun and pointed it at him. She grabbed his neck in a strange, painful way. "You've got to be quicker than that to beat me!" she said scornfully.

Her hand was still holding his neck and agony struck him. Must have been some stupid tendon. "Could…you…please…let…go…of …me…?" He almost couldn't breathe so he was forced to stammer. How humiliating.

"Sure," she said, sneering, "but only if you order your people to draw back, get a laptop for me and bring me back to my parents after that. AND HURRY UP, YOU WIMP!" She grinned. "Or I might break your neck after all."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Holly, you're finally back with us!" Artemis had never been so relieved. He hugged her. Suddenly he let go and they looked at each other, baffled. Their cheeks turned tomato-red.

"Ahum." Holly's cough sounded very fake. "What have you done to your hand?" she asked anxiously.

Yes, his hand looked a little strange. It was red and swollen and painful. Very painful. "Er… I don't know, actually." How dumb.

"I'll take a look at that," said Foaly and he chuckled. "It looks like the same thing Holly has."

"Oh, how nice," said Root. "First one of our best officers is down, and now our genius too. Can it get any worse?" He sighed.

"Come here, Mud Man," said Foaly, tapping on the table.

Artemis walked towards him and laid his hand on the table. Now it felt like his hand was burning.

"Yes," said Foaly. He held a magnifying glass above Artemis's hand "They took your DNA too. I wonder…" He sighted then continued "I want everyone to be examined. It might be a trap—like…er… maybe they are replicating us to use as spies…" He wanted to say more but Root interrupted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _relax,_ pony-friend!" he said coercively. "Stop dawdling and tell me how they could ever infiltrate this building!" He gazed at Foaly, who was looking very nervous.

"Er…just as you say, Julius. Infiltrate. If you know the definition of that."

"D'Arvit! Foaly! Stop calling me Julius, and start being serious! If we aren't careful we could lose our whole squad! We only have the best of the best here, donkey-boy, and we need them all to survive!" His head turned black again. Foaly really had to adjust the colour match on the hologram.

"Okay, er, well…" stammered Foaly "Do you remember that a while ago, there was a new officer in the LEP? Well… he hasn't shown up for a couple of days now, I think that's how he got here…" This wasn't good. Root could fire him for holding back such information.

"He what? WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS, HORSE-MEAT-GUY! I COULD FIRE YOU FOR THIS!"

"Hey! Stop talking rubbish and listen!" said Artemis loudly. "There's no doubt that that moron is behind this, probably together with Holly's brother. So we have to go there. Holly says she can go, and I can too. It's just my hand, which is slightly disturbed. I think I can manage to make a device that helps human bodies vibrate so quickly that we can shield too. I only need to use some things in Foaly's lab. Secondly, I have some ideas for wings that can be used by humans too. And, at risk of sounding clichéd again, I think Mister Short is expecting us. So we have to do this very carefully." He stopped and looked around the Ops Booth.

"Soooooooo," said Root. "Go ahead. But… make it useful!" A snigger slipped out of his mouth. "Hum." He cleared his throat. "Shoo! Go! Quick! Hurry! Off you go!" Unnecessary to say, but he had always wanted to do that.

"Holly?" asked Artemis, forgetting that he used to say Captain Short.

"Yeah, Mud Boy?" Holly grinned.

"I could use some help with the wings. No one knows more about wings than you do."

"Hey! Look at this!" Mulch shouted, his voice echoing throughout the room. He had turned the TV on. "Isn't that the human we are all talking about? He sat down on a chair, eating some popcorn he found on Foaly's desk.

"Why, yes! You're right!" Foaly said enthusiastically. He jumped up and ran over to the big screen.

"I've discovered a material that can make humans grow very fast," said the man on TV. The poor guy was clearly _mesmerized_.

"And what is that material?" someone said. Probably the interviewer.

"It's hydrogen mixed with troll venom. Of course it's not real troll venom, since we all know that trolls don't exist. It's actually liquid from a strange plant I found in Africa. And this mixed with hydrochloric acid makes the perfect growing sequence. Strangely enough, it's deadly for us."

"So what have you grown in there?" said the interviewer.

"A girl."

The interviewer gasped. "Er… a girl, Mister Archelor?"

"Yes, here she is." Someone pushed a girl about 13 years old forward.

"And what is her name?" asked the interviewer breathlessly. He couldn't believe it.

"Well, actually, I can't really choose her surname," said Mr. Archelor. "One of her parents is called Short, the other Fowl." Holly and Artemis both gasped.

"You mean from the famous Fowl Manor?" said the interviewer.

"Yes, I do." His face was so serious that it just couldn't be a joke, and if it was, it wasn't meant to be funny anyway.

"And what about her first name?" The interviewer looked at her strange ears. Pointy.

"She's called Dawn. But she has more names. Dawn Willow Jesse Lee Keira Charlotte. And because the father is Fowl I'll call her Dawn Fowl." Artemis could only stare. Just like Holly, Root, Foaly, Juliet. Trouble, Vinyáya, and Mulch. Than he looked at Holly, and she looked back. "So that's what the DNA was for…" muttered Artemis. "I hope they don't disturb my parents…"

"And what about the pointy ears?" asked the interviewer. "Was that a mistake in the program?"

"Er…" For a moment Archelor didn't know what to say. He looked at someone who stood behind him, so no one could see the person. He nodded at them and said, "Yes, that was a slight mistake. As you can see," he pointed at the bathtub-like thing, "you can establish the way you want to let the person grow and how long. I think we made a mistake with the ears."

"So, can she talk?" said the interviewer.

Suddenly the girl started to talk. "Of course I can, you idiot! What do you think I am? Some wimp whose brain cells are dying? You are more of that kind, by the look of you."

The interviewer was astonished. "Er… yeah. This was Hans Clockenburough right out of London, in an interview with Mister Richie Archelor Junior."

Artemis glanced at Holly to see what she was doing. She glanced back.

"Can anyone explain this?" yelled Root. His head went black again.

Silence.

"I… can't," said Artemis finally. He, the genius, couldn't declare the fact that he had produced a child that he didn't even know of.

"Me neither," said Holly.

"Okay," said Root. "We are going to do this quickly. You, Fowl! Go on with your human-shield and the human-wings. Holly, you go and help him. Trouble, Vinyáya, you go get some people, teach them how to kick ass." (He blushed—he hadn't thought he would ever say that.) We will need them, and make sure the pods are ready for launch. Foaly, you go make a plan to get to that building, unseen, unheard, as soon as possible. Juliet, you go help Foaly, you know how to disarm those men in that building. Quickly and efficiently. Mulch, you go train your jaws or something. We're going to need those too. And don't you even TRY to escape, convict, or you'll get 200 years extra jail time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're making a big mistake, there, Mister Julius Root Hologram. A biiiiiiiiiiiig mistake."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Writers Comment: Phew, finally done. The next one is going to take some time because my school is about to begin and I really have to buy more stuff.

Some explanations:

Juliet has dyed her hair blonde because: Domovoi Butler is Eurasian and Eurasians have a tanned skin and black/dark-brown hair. Juliet is his sister so she's Eurasian too, which means she had black hair too.

Everyone has probably already found out that 'the unknown commander' is Damien Short. So why do I keep calling him 'the commander'? Because the surprise for his sis would be bigger then (how dumb, as she's just a character).

Why does Root turn blackish every time he gets mad? Because Foaly hasn't set the colors right.

Also the question: Why does Artemis use such slang language is simple to be answered: Because he's 23 now, and he might have added some words to his vocabulary…

Hope that made some things clear : )

Thanks again everyone, my beta-reader, my inspirations and all my other useful helpers. : D


	4. Chapter 4

Writers comment: Er… Chapter 4. There has been some trouble, because Jenna almost got me to let me change the name of the centaur Yenna, but I stand my ground! Mhuawhaaha (Gosh, I always wanted to say that) Also my school is making trouble. Well, I still finished it, with all the trouble within, good luckreading this one. Oh, and finally, after all the romance stuff, they're finally going on their way to the surface. Yay.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I know I've said this before…

Jenna: You did.

Me: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight…

…I could have, of course, I'm smart enough…

Jenna: Ego

Me: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight…

Some thanks:

**HollyBridgetPeppermint **for being my beta-reader

**Jenna** for letting me use her name and helping me with the romance stuff

**Lizzy** for helping me with sentences

**Anyone else** who helped me in anyway.

**Nick **who I have just met but is helping me like no one ever has

Chapter 4:

Running Into Trouble And Hilarious Situations.

"Artemis, I've got to talk to you." Artemis and Holly turned around. They were just on their way to Foaly's special lab when someone called. Right in front of them stood Trouble. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that you both, er…" He looked uncomfortably at Holly and back at Artemis.

"Never mind," said Artemis. "You know it now, and that should be enough." He half-smiled; he couldn't resist it. It was just too funny that Trouble Kelp was here to apologize.

"Yeah," interjected Holly, "and it wouldn't work between us anyway." Snap, that hurts. "No offence, but…" She wanted to continue but Artemis grabbed her wrist.

"Come on, Holly," he whispered "don't hurt him more then necessary, he's still a friend, okay?" He smiled quickly at Trouble, apologized and hauled Holly away from him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." She looked away.

"Don't worry, he knows now that we're together, and that's all that matters now, right?"

They started their research and in no time they had a fight. "Stop muttering!" said Holly.

"Can't you ask in a normal way?" said Artemis, hurt..

"Sure, if life can go normal in any way with you… Would you please stop muttering?"

Artemis sniggered. "Sure, Holly, dear." She wouldn't like this. How fun.

"I'm not your 'dear'!" said Holly anxiously.

"Well, well," started Artemis. "and what about our relationship?" He couldn't suppress a grin.

"Our relationship? Who started it anyway?" said Holly

"You still did, Holly."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too! Who else started to kiss me all of a sudden in the bathroom of _your_ apartment?"

Silence 

"Er…I…"

"That's right, You!"

Artemis suddenly kissed her.

Without them noticing, Foaly and Juliet came in, Artemis and Holly still kissing. Foaly glanced at Juliet who was trying hard not to laugh. She was holding her hands tightly against her mouth to suppress a giggle.

Suddenly Holly noticed something in the corner of her eye. She stopped kissing Artemis, punched him in the arm, softly this time, and nodded furiously at Foaly and Juliet.

Artemis looked their way. "Oh bugger…"

"You've watched Pirates of The Caribbean?" Holly asked anxiously.

Artemis understood the hint and they began to talk about nothing interesting, like Mud Man movies, stupid games and that stuff.

"Ahum," said Foaly. "Are we…_disturbing _anything?"

Suddenly he and Juliet collapsed laughing. "Y-You two are suuuuuuuuuch a cute couple!" Foaly neighed.

"Yeah, you're perfect together!" Juliet roared with laughter.

"I… We, er…" stuttered Artemis.

"I will…" started Holly and she grabbed her Neutrino 3000, pointed it at Foaly and grinned evilly. "… finish you!" And she shot.

"Aaargh! Foaly!" cried Juliet. She fell on her knees and gently held Foaly's head. "What have you done?" Tears welled up in her eyes.

Holly's evil grin widened. "Nothing important," she said. "He's only unconscious." She glanced at Artemis who was chuckling heavily. "I was already suspecting this, Foaly and Juliet, they already acted so… close to eachother" she muttered to Artemis and winked.

"I see we're not the only ones." He grimaced. The sight of this was quite disgusting

After a little time, Foaly became conscious again. He sat up quickly and his head smashed against Juliet's. They were both knocked out.

Tears of laughter were rolling down Artemis's cheeks. How hilarious this was! Just the look on their faces when their heads smashed. And now they lay there, on the ground. Juliet lay half in Foaly's arms.

"I-I-I… I've never seen something so humiliating! I can't believe it!" Holly screamed with laughter.

"Yeah, you laugh, I'm suffering great pain!" said Foaly, who had apparently woken up.

Juliet had also woken up. "Foaly, honey bun, are you okay?" cried Juliet.

Artemis glanced at Holly who was biting her tongue so she wouldn't laugh. Artemis bit his knuckles. He wouldn't be surprised if he had literally chewed the flesh off his bones.

"You two are suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch a cute couple!" Holly almost choked in her laughter.

"Everything okay here?" Mulch stuck his head around the corner.

"Jus' look a' 'em, Mulsh!" tittered Artemis. He couldn't say the 't' anymore.

Mulch looked. Then he ran off. Several minutes later he came back, towing Root, Trouble and Vinyáya.

Juliet was still crying, and Foaly kept repeating how much pain he was suffering, which made Juliet feel even worse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day everything was normal again. They were actually on their way to the surface. After a long, hilarious day, Artemis and Holly had finally finished the human shielding and the human wings. Now they were in the shuttles. Holly was steering the one that Artemis, Juliet, and Root were in. Trouble steered the other, the one carrying Vinyáya and Foaly. Everyone else who joined the mission was put in other shuttles.

Artemis sat next to Holly. He watched what she was doing, looking over her shoulder.

"Stop staring, Mud Boy!" sneered Holly. "It's kind of anoying having you watching me as my own D'Arviting shadow." She grimaced.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Wow, relax," he said. "I didn't want to bother you." Relax… wow, did that really come out of his mouth?

'Yeah, duh!' said a voice in his head. 'Whose mouth would it have come from otherwise?'

'From you! Nananana!' said another voice.

'Shut up!'

'No, I won't!'

_**SHUT UP!**_

"My mind keeps recalling that image of Foaly and Juliet," snickered Artemis.

"Oh, stop it!" chuckled Holly. "It's just too hilarious!" They had a fit of giggles, and it kept coming.

"What are you both laughing about?" wondered Juliet.

Tears crept into their eyes. The fun was overwhelming

Suddenly Trouble's voice boomed out of the speakers. "Captain Kelp to Captain Short. We've arrived at the surface. Starting plan A about an hour from now. Be there." End of transmission.

"Well, I guess we've got to go then. Seriously," Holly whispered in Artemis's ear and kissed him on the cheek.

"We can do that better." said Artemis, laughing, and kissed her on her mouth. Suddenly they heard applause. Root stood there clapping his hands.

"Bravo," he said, "nice show!" He winked

"D'Arvit!" said Artemis softly, forgetting that he was actually using an abusive word that only fairies ought to use.

"Don't worry," sniggered Root. "This wasn't so embarrassing as Foaly and Juliet, was it?" And he stepped out of the shuttle, followed by a very angry Juliet.

Now Artemis and Holly were alone. "Fowl," said Holly, unaware that she would be called Fowl, too, at some point, but that would just take a little more time, "tell me, what did you really think when you got your memories back? You said you remembered me the most, but what did you really remember?"

There was silence for a moment.

"Actually," started Artemis, "actually I did remember you the most. Especially your eyes. I could swear I dreamt about you. Maybe it's just my imagination, or my mind is playing games with me, but I think I'd fallen in love with you back then. He sighed.

"But…" whispered Holly "Why didn't you tell me this way before…?" she muttered "We could have spent so much time together, and…"

"Shh," interjected Artemis and he placed his index finger on her mouth. "It doesn't matter, really, We can still spend a lot of time together." He smiled at her and kissed her again. Passionately.

"Hey, are you…" yelled Mulch, but stopped when he saw Artemis and Holly. Artemis held his arms 'round Holly and she held hers 'round him. They had their eyes closed, and Mulch didn't need to see more. "…still coming…" he muttered. "We're not going to wait for them are we?"

"What?" said Root "What's going on?" He stepped into the shuttle but came out quickly. "D'Arvit…" he said.

"We…should…get…going…no…matter…how…much…we…dislike…it…" murmured Holly through the kissing-session.

"I…guess…you're…right…" muttered Artemis. He grinned

'You're a madman, Fowl! What idea did you ever get in your ridiculous big brain by thinking that there could be anything between you and Short?'  
_**Shut up!**_

He kissed her once more, quickly now, and slid something into her pocket, without Holly noticing it, and hand in hand they stepped out of the shuttle.

"It's about time!" said Mulch, rolling his eyes.

"It was nothing!"

"Yeah, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight," said Trouble and Vinyáya in chorus. They giggled.

"Okay, people!" shouted Root. "Everyone knows plan A. Now, let's roll!" Everyone shielded at once, including Juliet and Artemis.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the plan went quickly, until the part that they entered the building. Holly, Mulch, Root, and Juliet went in first. They did not return, neither they give a sign. "Okay!" shouted Artemis. "Over to plan B! Captain Kelp, Captain Greenleaf, Corporal Twell, Wing Commander Vinyáya and I will go in first. (A/N: Keep in mind that Greanleaf is a girl) The rest of you wait half an hour, then follow. BUT_ only_ at the sign! Everyone knows how many signs there are and what they mean. Foaly, you know what to do if the situation is lost and that kind of stuff, so stay alert. Okay, CLEAR!" And they went in.

Not long after their entrance there was a split-up in the hall. "Okay, Greenleaf, Vinyáya and Twell, you go that way, Kelp, you come with me! Go, Go, Go!" Artemis whispered. It felt strange to act like this. He felt more like a soldier then a young criminal mastermind who had gone to St. Bartleby's in his youth.

When they had gone their way Trouble finally dared to say something. "Is there a reason that you took me with you?" he whispered.

'Sure there is,' Artemis glanced at him. "You're one of the best." He half-smiled. Maybe he should join the army, or, better, maybe he could become a LEPrecon officer…that would look really weird. He wondered if they would have suits in his size.

"I'm glad to…" started Trouble, but Artemis shook his head. He made a few signs with his hand. They had run into trouble, as Trouble figured out. Artemis pointed at himself and then forwards. He wanted to go alone. Trouble moved his fingers and then his whole hand. He asked if Artemis had his signer (A/N: A little machine to make the signs with, as the story already tells) and his communicator with him. Artemis said 'yes' by making a slight wave with his hand. He nodded and crouched down.

Trouble's orders were to stay where he was until Artemis gave the signal for him to come. Which meant he had to wait here. How boring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wing Commander Vinyáya, we have a dead end here. We should go back and take the other way, though I don't know if it will work. I guess we're quite…lost." Said Corporal Twell. This was his first real mission, and he enjoyed it. The new LEP would be fun, but this was more than fun. Even now that they were lost it was cool.

'Do you like this because of the action, or because Greenleaf is here?' said a voice in the corporal's head.

'He likes the girl, man! He likes Greenleaf! _We_ always knew it. But _we_ couldn't manage to get him to his full senses, though I doubt he's ever been.'

_**Shut up! I don't like the girl, you idiots! Now shoo! Go, get out of here, understood? **_

"Wait," Said Vinyáya "I'm going to get contact with Trou… er, Captain Kelp first." She took the com out of the pocket of her LEP jacket. She pressed a few buttons. "Trouble, situation Alfa, November, Six, Niner, Romeo. Over"

There was no response.

"Trouble, situation Alfa, November, Six, Niner, Romeo. Do you read? Over."

"Yes, yes, Vinyáya, I read. Situation Alfa, November, Six, Niner, Romeo. Copy to Foaly. Over."

"Thank you, Trouble. Contact when copied. Over."

A few minutes later she suddenly heard Foaly's voice in her ear. "Vinyáya, I've searched the way out for you. Follow my commands. Over."

"Foaly," grinned Vinyáya, "you're really everywhere, aren't you?" She smiled, though Foaly couldn't see it. "Okay, I'll follow your lead."

"Copy that. Okay, turn around, first left, then (…)" Some moments later they were back at the beginning point. Another moment later they met up with Trouble.

"Thanks, Foaly," said Vinyáya. "What luck that you're everywhere."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, let me go! You don't treat a woman like that!" yelled Holly. A masked man, carrying a strange looking stick, was holding her arm in a painful grip. Her hand was already turning red. She wriggled and tried to get loose but it didn't work. Juliet was able to escape, and so she did, to get help from the others. Next to Holly stood Commander Root. He was tied up against a pole. They stood in a black room. On the wall were red painted figures that didn't make any sense. Black poles were everywhere. They were obstructing the view. At the end of the room was some sort of platform. It was really high, and up there stood a chair which looked much like a throne. "Hey!" she yelled "If he gets treated like that, then I want it too!"

Suddenly a short man appeared who sat down on the throne-like chair. He had big, hazel eyes and half-long, auburn hair which waved on a breeze that passed by. "Sssssssissster," he hissed. His eyes narrowed. His sister had grown since the last time he saw her. She was quite pretty, even with that short hair of hers.

Holly's eyes narrowed. "So, Damien, it's you." She sighed. "I kept myself telling that there might had been made a mistake of some kind, but I see that is not the matter of fact, unfortunatly."

"Yes," said Damien. "It was me. Or didn't you expect that from your silly, depraved, malevolent, insane brother of yours?"

Holly just stared. His vocabulary had really improved. "I…" She finally knew to say, "I never thought any of that." She had thought that, but never seriously. "Though I'm starting to think that the last one is definitely true…" Damien signed at the man who was holding Holly and at once she was hit with the stick that the man was holding. It appeared to be an electrical stick (A/N: Don't confuse this with a buzz baton, because it's not). Pain started to flow through her body and she sunk to her knees, holding her free hand against her side.

"Hey! You moron!" shouted Root "Don't you dare to do that again, or I'm gonna D'Arvit you!" It came out weak but self-confident. He had been hit several times and gotten some nasty hurts from that electrical-hit-sticktoo.

"So," said Damien, "you want to be treated the same? TIE HER!"

The man grabbed the rope that was thrown towards him and tied Holly onto a pile next to Root.

"Hey, let go of me!" Out of the blue came a girl, also held by a masked man with an electrical-hit-stik. "You yahoo! Let go of me, you're hurting me! Hey, idiot uncle Damien, can't you tell him to let me go?" She yelled. This time she was wearing her long, dark brown hair in a ponytail. Her tank top was changed for a brightly coloured summer-sweater and the skate-trousers were changed into red shorts.

"Let her go," commanded Damien Short. The unknown commander.

The man released her and walked away. Suddenly she saw Holly. Her eyes widened. "Mom! Mom it's me!"

Holly looked up. It was her! The girl! Her… daughter. "Dawn?" she said hesitatingly.

"Mom!" Dawn tried to run towards her but a masked man came walking at her and gave her a hit with the stick. "Ouch! You idiot! What the hell was running through your mind, if you even have one? That thing hurts!" She gave the man a punch in his face and with a quick, handy move of the hand she grabbed the stick and hit him with it. He fell on the ground. Dawn ran towards Holly, cut her loose and did the same with Root. But it unfortunately it didn't work for long. Other masked men came running to their place and kept hitting them with the sticks, until everyone was unconscious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holly was suffering a severe headache when she woke up. She couldn't really remember where she was. Suddenly she noticed Commander Root and Dawn lying next to her on the ground. She sat up and looked around. She noticed that she was lying in some kind of doorless, windowless, black room. How did they ever manage to get her and the others into it? "Dawn, Commander, wake up!" She tapped on their shoulders.

Dawn woke up first "Wha…what…where are we…?" she said. "Mom, you okay?"

Holly first thought of her being called mom. It sounded a bit weird. She imagined her, Artemis and Dawn together as a family. It amused her slightly. Then she returned to reality. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" Concern took her over. Though she didn't really know this Dawn she felt something for her, like in the back of her head they had always been family.

"Yeah, I'm great. Where's dad?"

Holly's eyes widened. Dad… it sounded pretty fun. The image of her and Artemis, with kids… it was nuts.

'Nuts? NUTS? Holly, listen, you LIKE him! No, no, you LOVE him! Hey, and this will happen one time. Maybe not the, er, usual way… but you might get children from him, really, learn to deal with it!'

'She doesn't like him, she pretends!'

'She does like him!'

'She doesn't!'

'She does!'

'She doesn't!'

'She does!'

_**SHUT UP! I DO LIKE HIM BUT NOW I'VE GOT TO CONCENTRATE!**_

That was quite a relief, to finally admit that she did like him after all. Now concentrate and see how to get out of here. "He's rescuing us, actually," she said. "We have set up a plan and stuff, but it's a long story." She rose to her feet and examined the room. With her fingertips she stroked the wall. Miniscule red lights were flickering. 'Hidden' cameras. She continued till she noticed a slight distortion in the wall surface. Probably a door. "Aha…" she muttered. She knelt down and stroked it. There it was! She hooked her fingers behind a cleft in the wall. It was very small but she could just manage to get her tiny fairy fingers behind it. She settled and pulled. "Come on!" she yelled, "Help me with this!"

"Mom, please! Don't be silly! There are cameras here everywhere. I don't think we can escape, but even if we could, IF, they would see it."

"N… no… wait…" moaned Root. He had finally woken up. He stood up carefully and walked towards one of the flashing lights. He touched it, pulled a bit and suddenly the whole light came out of the wall. "They aren't cameras at all." He grinned. "Just LEDs." He checked them all and none were cameras. He sat down again but stood up immediately. "Wait…" he muttered. "Why are there no cameras? Someone who would organize things well would put at least one camera in this room…" His muttering continued until Holly yelled.

"Here's that camera!" She had managed to get the door open. Behind it was another wall with a camera. She closed the door again and continued to examine the walls. Another distortion. She pulled and this time she was correct. A door. "Come on!" she whispered.

Dawn rolled her eyes. Was her mom this stupid or did she only act like it? "Mooomm! Stop acting dumb, will you? Cameras! I'm sure there are more of them! And, by the way, we should disarm them. Otherwise they'll see we're gone, remember?"

Holly sighed. Dawn appeared to be such a know-it-all, just like her dad.

'You want to get out of here as soon as possible, without checking everything, because…?' said a voice in her head.

'She wants to get back to Arty!' grinned another voice.

'Nah, I don't think so, she just wants to get back to her safe Haven.'

'Shh! Shut up! I want her to admit that she looooooooooves Arty!"

'Yeah, riiiiiiiiight! She will do that. Dream on, you idiot!'

_**Shut up, I'll admit if you just shut up. Hum… here it comes, the historical moment of Holly's thoughts, really, they should be recording this: I want to get back to Artemis because I love him and I want to be a family, together with Dawn and him. I never want to let him go. Never. And neither do I want to let Dawn go. You happy now?**_

The voices were silent.

"Okay," said Root. "I'll check everything. Meanwhile, go try to contact Fowl. See what his status is." He nodded at Holly and started to examine the whole room.

Holly felt in her pockets. Empty! Her com, her signer… everything was gone. But, wait, there was something. She was holding a flat piece of paper. A photo. Artemis must have put it in her pocket, because fairies didn't use these things anymore. She looked at what was on it. It was a photo of Artemis and her. She never knew anyone had taken this. She examined it closely and discovered that it was fake. Artemis had written on the back of the photo: _I hope this will always last._ _–xxx- Artemis._

Holly blinked and put the picture back. She walked outside the room. A long passage awaited her. No doors, no windows. Almost like a nightmare.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And now…" muttered Artemis. He had been able to sneak past the man he ran into by climbing up some barrels, grabbing on to a pipe that hung from the ceiling, climbing on it, following it till the end and jumping off there. No one had noticed him. And now he was stuck. He didn't know where to go, since there were two choices.

Suddenly a fair-haired girl appeared. "Artemis!" she shouted.

His eyes widened. "Shh! Shut up! They might hear you!" he whispered. But that wasn't the case, luckily. "What happened to Holly and Root?"

"Yes, I'm, like, happy to see you too," said Juliet, a bit offended. "We were, like, caught and I managed to escape to get help from you and the others."

"Why, yeah, sorry, I'm a little… confused." He stopped for a moment "You know, because of Holly and me and stuff…" He sighed. It was a fact. He was a big moron whose brain cells were absolutely dying, and he admitted it.

"Well, yeah, I'm, like, sorry to tell you this, but it doesn't look good for Holly and Root, like, they might not make it, like, out of here." She actually felt sorry for Artemis. She knew it from the start that he liked Holly, maybe even loved, and now this…it was a big pity. "Hey, but together we will, like, manage to get them out!" She smiled.

Artemis smiled back. "Yeah, we'll make it." He took a breath "Where's Mulch, by the way?"

Juliet's eyes widened. "Oh, shit…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Writers comment: Yes, finally done! I was so fed up with writing this chapter, because new plans for the next chapter were already spinning around in my head. I'm so happy fanfictions exist. (spoiler warning) I couldn't stand it when Arty and Minerva got something together without us changing something about that. Luckily, for Colfer, it hasn't come that far yet because, really, I'm gonna kick him if it comes to that. I mean, hey, every gibbering moron can see that two genius peeps won't fit (Ask me if you want to know details why it wouldn't work) Well, on to the next chap, called: Artemis The Hunter. God With The Bow.

Again I would like to thank peeps: **HollyBridgetPeppermint,** **Jenna, Lizzy, Nick **and **everyone else **who helped me in any way.

Jenna: 'You thank me because you think I'm great, don't you?'

Me: 'Yeah, right, who has the ego now?'


	5. Chapter 5

Writers comment: Oh god! I've wrote this whole damn chap, but, somehow, damn, it's deleted, so I could write the who idiotic thing again! GRMBL! I was soooo angry, that I wanted to quit, but I decided to go on anyway, so you better like it, or you could end up worse, mhuwhahahahahaha! Anyway, I think of quit writing this shit. I don't get enough reviews to continue. So this might be the last chap. Only if I get enough review I will continue.

Thanks: **HollyBridgetPeppermint **

**A Cup Of Earl Grey**

**Pirates For Life  
**

**Jenna**

**Nick**

**Lizzy**

**Anyone else.**

Disclamer: I don'w own them, blah blah.

_**NEW FEATURE: THE CREW**_

The Crew: **Artemis Fowl**,** Holly Short**,** Juliet**, **Foaly**,** Mulch**, **Julius Root as The Root Hologram**,** Trouble Kelp**,** Wingcomander Vinyaya**,

Staring: **Damien Short**,** Richie Archelor Junior**,** Lex Twell**,** Ashlee Greenleaf**,** Deborah The Campmanager**.

Chapter 5:

Artemis The Hunter, God With The Bow.

"Bring them in!" Shouted Damien Short. High on his thrown he sat, like a king in his castle.

A masked man pushed three persones inside. Commander Julius Root or, at least, the hologram, what was left of it, Dawn Fowl and Holly Short. "Hey, watch it! Wacko!" Shouted Dawn. "Hey! You, uncle Damien, get your lazy ass of that idiotic chair of yours and kick the mans but, will ya? He hurts me!"

Damien grinned. "Silly girl. That won't work again. Now SIT!" He demanded.

"Yeah, sure. And when will you tell me to _bark_?" She shook her head. That guy wasn't one of the smartest, really.

"Shut up! SIT!" Yelled Damien. He gave the masked man a sign and the man hit the three with his stick. Pain woult take over so they had to sit down. "Okay." Damien said relieved. "What are these for? Dear sister of mine, you first." His eyes narrowed as he showed the signer and the communicator.

Holly rolled her eyes like a bored teenager who's parents are being annoying. "That," she said. "is a… er… a machine!" She grinned. "How dumb are you?"

"I'm _not _dumb." He said relaxed. "You are the one being dumb by not answering my question."

Suddenly something rised above Damien's head and knocked him out.

"Mulch!" Shouted Holly. "Mulch, you saved us!"

Root also manage to mutter something. "Mulch, how nice."

Mulch acted like he didn't hear that.

"Muuulch!" Said Dawn happily. "Cool to see you again!"

The smile Mulch was wearing widened. "Yeah, great to see you in real!"

Dawn looked confused. In real?

'Maybe he went to the bath?'

_**Don't know.**_

'Could be.'

_**Don't know! Damn! Okay, okay, I'll ask…**_

"In real? Wha' d' ya mean?"

_**Might be at the bath?**_

'I already said so.'

'No, I did.'

_**Don't know!**_

Mulch hesitated. "Er… you still are the bath-girl…? No?" This was the bath-girl, Dawn, or not?

Holly mentaly got a punch in the face. What a stupid thing to say. "Mulch!" She hissed wishpering.

"So…" Started Dawn. "That's why my memories are all so vaque… And when I try to reach them… it's like they are lost forever… Except for the ones since I came out of the bath…" She sobbed quietly and tried the keep it under control.

"Are… are you okay?" Said Holly, without knowing if it was the correct thing to say at the moment. She really didn't have a lot of experience with kids. She tried to put her arm around Dawn's shoulders but Dawn pushed her away.

"I'm totally fine, really. I just figured that I'm actually just a few days old, instead of 13 years, and my whole world falls apart and my parents aren't my real parents. It's nothing serious. Happens to anyone all the time." She turned away and blinked the tears out her eyes. So this was reality. All the pieces of her left for everyone to pick up, before she could do anything. "So," She said finally and turned back to them. "We should get going, before the geek wakes up." And she half-smiled a bitter smile.

"Oh no!" Damien had woken up and grabbed the Neutrino. "You are not going anywere! Stick-men, come here!" And all of a sudden from everywhere came masked man. With sticks. "Now," he continued, and he hold up the signer and the communicator. "Tell me what it is!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've made contact with Trouble that he can come. Vinyaya, Twell and Greenleaf are with him. They are back-up. I've signed to the others out site that they have to enter the building after one hour to the sign I gave, when I haven't gave another one in that time." Artemis sighed. The life as a soldier was kind of fun. It was so different from his usual, criminal life.

After a short while they arrived in somesort of weaponary chamber. "Oh my gooooooooodness!" Said Juliet happily. This was heaven for her.

Artemis surpressed the urge to role his eyes. Suddenly he noticed something moving further away. He narrowed his eyes and figured that it were two masked man with sticks coming their way.**It appeared that they hadn't noticed Artemis and Juliet. **Yet. He grabbed Juliet's sleeve, still watching the two man coming closer. "Juliet!" He whispered. "We really should be going now. It would be the perfect timing." 'Can't be a better moment.' He added in silence.

But Juliet shook him loose. "le' go o'me!" She yelled. "There's so much else to see!" And she continued checking out all the weapons.

"Juliet!" Hissed Artemis, angry now. "Come on!" And he roughly pulled at her sleeve.

"Wow! This is great!" Said Juliet and turned around showing Artemis a strange looking, machine gun-like thing. "Amazing! Look, an out drawable bow and arrows!"

"Juliet!" Said Artemis.

"What?" Said Juliet. Suddenly she noticed the two man coming closer.

"I see an ID!" Said one against the other.

"Duck!" Whispered Juliet as she pushed Artemis down on his knees. They hid behind some crates as Juliet croughed a bit further away. "Here!" She whispered and threw the bow she had found to Artemis.

He catched it well but wondered what Juliet expected him to do. At that moment she threw a pack with arrows his way, wich almost slipped his slim fingers. Still, he got it anyway and hung it around his shoulders.

"Let's wach 'em before they wack us!" Groaned Juliet.

Artemis grabbed an arrow and rose to his feet. He pulled the string. Tried to convinse himself. He pulled. 'I'm Artemis the hunter,' Further. 'God with the bow' Further. 'I' He pulled 'Can' until the 'do' edge "ANYTHING!" He shouted the last word and let go. Slowmotion. The arrow whizzed trough the air. The target coming closer. One hit. The man collapsed to the ground, leaving Artemis astonished.

"Yeah!" Yelled Juliet. She jumped up the crates and ran over them. At the edge she jumped as high as she could, grabbed onto some pipes hanging on the ceiling swung two times forwards, let go and made a salto followed by a spinning kick. She hit the man exactly against his temples wich killed him imidiatly.

Artemis couldn't get his mouth closed. "Goodness…" He muttered. "That was the most perfect, beautifull kick ever made in history!"

"Thank you!" Smiled Juliet and she made a slight bow. "Good shooting job!"

"Well," He said. "I shall take it with me." And he pointed at the bow. "Might be usefull."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Say it! What it is!" Yelled Damien. He pointed the Neutrino and shot again. His sister should have broken already. He had shot her 6 times!

The pain took over but Holly didn't want to give up. Nomather what. She knew Damien would take Root, Dawn and Mulch next but she couldn't tell him now. "I… will… not…" Whispered Holly. Tears were flowing freely now over her coffee-coloured skin. "I wont…"

Damien pointed the Neutino at Dawn and shot her. "Will you now?"

"Don't do it, mom!" Said Dawn. "Don't tell him! It could mean the end of everyone!"

"YOU WILL!" Shouted Damien and he began to shoot like a madman.

Root woke up before his eyes opened. After a while he blinked with his eyes and carefully sat up. He had a severe headache and his head felled like exploding. He checked his whole body, but strangly enough there were no wounds but there were blood spots in his clothes. He stood up and stepped around in what appeared to be a tent. "Holly!" He said. "Mulch, Dawn, wake up!"

Holly groaned. "Arty…" She muttered. Suddenly she sat up. "I did _not _just say that, did I?"

Root chuckled. "You did."

She felled like kicking herself. Those stupid dreams kept following her. They were like this:

**She and Artemis sat on his bed. In frond of each other. Artemis meditating, she just staring at the paper in her hand. It was from Trubs. He liked her, it said. Suddenly Artemis jumped up, pushed her on her back and kissed her. "Fowl, get off me!" She said half-annoyed and tried to get away. He kissed her in her neck and suddenly grabbed the paper out of her hand. Relaxed he sat back against the pillows. "Fowl!" She said, but he didn't listen.**

"**Ouch, I see Trubs is…" He grimaced. "in love." **

"**Artemis, give it back!" She jumped uppon him.**

"**So we're back at the first name again, are we?" He roled her over so he was on top.**

"**Fowl, get off me!" She half-giggle, turned him over and grabbed the paper. She quickly slit the paper back in her pocket. **

"**Do you like him?" Sniggered Artemis. And he roled her over. Her uper body hung slightly back over the bed-edge, Artemis over her. **

**The blood raise to her head and her usually coffee-coloured skin slowly turned red now. "I don't." She said, pressed her lips against his and flipped him backwards. She pressed him against the pillows, kissed him in the neck and unbuttoned his shirt. His slightly musicled chest was revieled. Her fingers ran over his chest down to his belly. "Arty, my Arty…" She whispered in his ear.**

**Another flip-over. "My Holly…" Whispered Artemis. He zipped open her jacked, her breathing fastend and his hands found there way underneath her shirt. **

She actually enjoyed this but at the moment that there was really going to happen something between them she woke up muttering 'Arty'. (A/N: No, no, you filthy teenagers! No details! I don't like too much fluff myself, so learn how to deal with it!)

In the meanwhile Dawn and Mulch had woken up too. "Whazzup…?" Said Mulch sleepy. He probably had woken up from Holly, who grinned apologizing.

"N-nothing, really!" She said as an answer.

Mulch raisen an eyebrow. "Riiiiiiight." He said. Out of the blue he realized that he wasn't home or anything near it. "Er… were… are we?" He said. For a moment it looked like he was going over the edge but half a second later his look was normal again.

Root peeked outside trough the open tent exit. Quickly he pulled his head back. "We're in…um… some kind of camp."

Dawn roled her eyes and shook her head. "You're being so vague, commander." She gazed at the one-time real commander, now hologram. "I'm gonna check it out." And with that she hopped out the tent.

Outside she wanted to get a walk but her path was blocked by a gigantic, brown coloured, human, male who was staring into nothing. "Can you let me pass, please?" Said Dawn with an angle face. The man just continue to stare into space. "Hey! Giant! I'm talking to you. Don't heheeere! Youhouu!" The man said nothing. "Hey! You! Let me pass, now! I demant you, mhuwhaha! Ah, whatever." She turned 90 degrees, set one step, turned 90 degrees the other side and stepped forwards but before she knew the man stood in front of her again. She did the same thing, now to the other side but there he was again. "Hey! You really start to annoy me now, young man!" She thought she saw a slight smile so she tried again but, just as the two other helpless tries, there he was again. "I'm going to ask it friendly just once. LET ME PASS YOU SMASHING WACKO!" She smiled devilish.

Suddenly the man started to talk. "I can't and won't let you pass."

"So," Said Dawn. "you can talk. I didn't notice that. Now, tell me way you _can't _and _won't _let me pass."

"Yes. I can talk. Miss Deborah said I was not allowed to let you go."

"And who is this _Miss Deborah_?" She raised an eyebrow while tiptoeing. The man gave no response. "Hey! Answer me, oldy!"

"So now, I'm old, am I? I can't tell you why not."

It started to irritate Dawn quite much now. This had to come to an end. "I bet you're not as quick as me, oldy!"

"Oh no…?" Started the tall man but it was of no use.

Dawn grabbed his wrist and turned it around. She put her hand on the mans mouth so he couldn't scream as she knocked him out and grabbed his Softnose. "Piece of cake!" She smiled and got back in the tent.

"Er… what have you done?" Asked Holly as she saw the Softnose.

Dawn grinned. "Take a look outsite"

Holly stook her head outsite but pulled it back quickly. "Did you did that?" She couldn't help but chuckling. Dawn was one great fighter, that was for sure.

Mulch wanted to see it too. "Oh my," He said. "there's someone coming here!"

Suddenly an elvin female came walking in.

Dawn quickly hold the Softnose on her back and put up her oh-I'm-such-an-angel face. "Hi." She said. "You're Deborah?"

The woman walked around her, Dawn turning all the time so she would see what she had stolen. "Yes." She finally said. "I'm Deborah, yes." She took a quick breath. "And you four must be…?"

Dawn roled her eyes as usuall. "As a… what ever you are… you should know our names. By the way, I've been with my head on tv so you can't miss. Anyway, you learn from mistakes, so try me!" She loved it to have a big mouth. Especially to grown-ups.

"Hmm. I don't know." Said Deborah. "You remember me to the…er… bath-girl. Dawn, maybe?" She grinned. Of course she knew them. She knew every prisoner since she was searching for some good ones to help her escape.

Dawn clapped her hands bored. "Hurrah." She said. "So why are we here anyway?" She sat down but stood up imidiatly as she saw that the Softnose was pretty much visible.

"Turn around." Said Deborah.

"No."

"Yes, turn around."

"No."

"I said turn around!"

"Why?"

"Turn around."

"No." Dawn raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'll turn around." And she yawned. She turned and quickly turned the Softnose too so it wasn't visible.

"What do you have there?" Deborah said.

"Nothing."

"Turn around."

"Again?" And she turned around holding the Softnose on her back again.

Deborah sighed heavily. Show your hands.

She first stook out her right hand, put it on her back, grabbed the Softnose and showed her left.

She sighed again. "Okay, let me try something." All of a sudden she grabbed Dawn right wrist.

"Hey!" She yelled. She dropped the Softnose, grabbed Deborah's neck, gave her a kick and the stomic and turned her arm on the back so she couldn't move. "Never mess with me, _Miss Deborah_!"

She just grinned. "Yes… I… see… You…got that… Softnose…from the… man… outside… didn't you?" She sighed again. This could be the persons she had been looking for. To get out this camp, out of Damien Short's grip. "Please… let… me… go… now…" And Dawn did so. "Yes. I've finally found what I was looking for."

Dawn grinned. "If you wanted this, you could just ask." And she threw the Softnose to her.

"No, I didn't mean that."

Suddenly Root interrupted. "Who healed us anyway?" He wanted to ask it all the time but didn't get the chance.

"I did." Said Deborah. "Damien alowed it, because healthy people could be tortured more to tell the truth." She roled her eyes. "He's a cruel bastard. We hav to leave. I've been searching for people like you all the time."

Holly couldn't believe it. Not only was her brother mad, he was pure evil! But she didn't mind. She had to defeat him. Nomather what. And she would make it. _They_ would make it. She knew it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trouble, Vinyaya, Greenleaf and Twell were on their way to the location Artemis had signed to them. Greenleaf tried to ignore Twell but it wasn't a great succes since she had to laugh all the time. Trouble and Vinyaya were chatting all the time. Trubs smiled at Vinyaya, who's eyes suddenly widened. He felled the cold metal of a Softnose against the back of his head. The feeling of a Softnose when it's going to kill you.

"Stop, fairy. Stop. Don't move and everything will be alright." Definitly a male. A grinning male. "Thanks for the information, Ashlee!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Writers comment: The next chap was supposed to be called 'The Shuttle Of Doom' But I think I will not update anymore.

Thanks: HollyBridgetPeppermint, Nick, Lizzy, Jenna, Pirates For Life, A Cup Of Earl Grey

Review if you want.


	6. Chapter 6

Writers comment: The sixth chapter… The shuttle of doom. Finally. I don't know what to tell… Oh maybe a few spoilers? I got some:

**1: -The Feeling Of Goodbye Part 1-**

"I've giving our relationship a thought." Holly looked away.

"So?" Said Artemis. "And…? Well...? What?!" He narrowed his eyes. This didn't feel good. Actually he knew it was bad. Really bad.

"I…" She hasitated. This would break his heart. "I think we should give it up." She let her head hang. After everything they had been trough toghether she wanted to give up. "I just… I just don't think it will work. Between us, I mean." She shook her hand heavily from him the herself.

"I see." Said Artemis. It was a lie. He bit his lower lip as hard as he could. It didn't help, tears were already coming up. 'The end.' A shiver went through his spine. He turned around and walked away, not looking back. This was the end. The end of everything

2: -The Shuttle Of Doom Part 3-

"And now… I will take you on a trip. Yes, it's clichéd from my earlyer statement but anyway we are going to explore you're save little Haven." Said Archelor. He was totally mesmerized

End of spoilers :D

Thank you: Jenna, Nick, Lizzy, And Everyone Else

Special thanks: Amy, Jacky, Bill,Tom, George & Gustav (aka Tokio Hotel) Alexis and Artii

Disclaimer: I don't own blah blah. Oh, I do own Archelor, Damien Short, Dawn, Yenna, Deborah, The fat guy in the beginning and many more will come...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6:

The Shuttle Of Doom

"I wonder were Trouble is." Sighed Artemis. They were staying at the same place for a while so Trouble and the rest had no hard time to find them. He picked up his comunicator and pushed some buttons. "Trouble, come in." No reaction. "Trouble, is it going to take longer?"

"ARTEMIS!" Yelled Juliet.

He turned around. **_Damn_**. Some masked man had gotten hold of Juliet, who was trying to wrestle herself free but it didn't had much effect.

"The camp will be the right place for them, won't it." Said one of the masked man, it was unclear wich, since they were both wearing one.

"Yes," Said the other one. "we will bring them right away!"

They both nodded. "But who will catch him?"

"I don't know."

"Me neighter."

"Maybe we should get help?"

"No, I don't want to look weak."

"You _are_ weak."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"NO!"

"YES!" And so it continued for a while until Juliet was getting bored. She kicked one against the knees, who let go, but that was everything because he grabbed her arm. The other let go of her and managed to get Artemis who wasn't quick enough to react and get away at once.

"To the camp!" Shouted both man in chorus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trouble exploded. Or so it felled. His head felled like bursting and he couldn't see. His breath went slowly because it was not possible to get more air. They must have put a bag over his head. "Vinyaya?" He said.

"I'm here! OUCH!"

"Shut up!" It appeared to be Archelor's voice who said that.

"Hey, what are you… Aw!" He now knew what hit Vinaya. A stik. It felled like a buzz baton, but it was different, for sure. Buzz batons were smaller, thinner sticks. The electrical part of a buzz baton was about 4 inch broad. This one was definitly 6. At least. He decided to keep quiet for a while. But in that 'while' they stopped.

"Hurry, move them to the shuttle."

'The shuttle?' Thought Trouble. "What's it called?"He said.

Archelor laughed graciously. "The Shuttle Of Doom!" He laughed more. "Yes, we will find you. A trip to middle earth. Something differtent from Lord of the Rings and those books of Joule Verne. Yes, this is real!" The bags were pulled off their heads. "Behold in frond of you, The Shuttle Of Doom."

It was sure a beauty of a shuttle, they all had to admit that. It was shiny silver with al sorts of read, yellow and orange flames. Pretty in the sight of a flyboy like Trouble. He hated this Archelor, but hoped that Holly would see this pretty baby. Sure she would want to keep it. Maybe they could try and talk their hologram Root to it.

"Get in!" Archelor shouted. There where the masked man again and Trouble was roughly pulled out his deep going thoughts. The flamed doors opened and Archelor got in first. If possible the inside was even better that the outside. Silver seats with flames and a coctailbar in it. The LEP had so much money, but invest in beauty's like this? No way. He knew Root had tried to arrange new stuff several times but the Council had always refused. Ark Sool had tried too, strangly enough, but was fired before the Council could even do a vague attempt to consider it. So they were left with the crappy, 50 years old pods and some shuttles with nearly no comford. Luckily enough they did got new wings. The great centaur, Foaly, made them and how much Trouble hated to admit it, they were really great. Two oval forms on both sides, nuclear battery and ultra spin wich made them fly without using the engin. The flying comford was optimal; The straps and the back of the wing package were dark red velvet and the frond light grey satin. The wings themselves were about 5 gram. The colour ajusted to the envirement so it looked like they were walking with normal bagpacks, might they be cought one time. Terrible but true, Foaly was one hell of a genius.

"Sit!" Said Archelor and they were hit down with the sticks. Twell kept standing so he got a puch by Archelor, who sat down after it. "Tell me," The man said. "Trouble is it? Or should I say _Trubs_?" He grinned evilish.

"Kelp. It's Kelp for you." Groaned Trouble, he looked really disdain.

Archelor ignored it. "And you must be the infamous, goblin ass-kicker, Vinyaya." He stood up, paced around through the flamed shuttle and sat down again. "Answer me."

Vinyaya shook her head. "Miserable rat…" She muttered. "It's wing commander. Let's keep it on that, but _don't _call me _Vinyaya_."

Archelor raised an eyebrow. "Right. And you must be Twell. Yes, Ashlee has told me much about you, young fellow." He paced around again. "Ashlee, would you be so kind and get something to drink for our honored guests?"

Greenleaf shook her head. "Nope. I just want my money and I'm out of here. Futshi, gone with the wind."And she waved with her hand.

Archelor ran his left hand through his fair hair and his jaw made those strange moves again.

Vinyaya bored herself with the thoughts how ugly this particular mud-man was. His hair was lank and straight and it reached to his sharp pointed chin. He was really thin and slender and the hand bones were almost visible through his half-transparent skin.

'Happy that Trubs isn't like him.' She hated thoughts.

'Yeah, we would be so disappointed'

_**Shut up!**_

'Think darlin', yeah, we know' 

'You gotto think'

'Yes, how to get out of here.'

'Get out, yeah, I said so.'

_**Get out, I'll find a way.**_

"Ashlee, Ashlee, Ashlee." Archelor said and stepped towards Greenleaf. "How moronic do you think I am, dear?" He tabbed her on the nose and stroke along her chin.

"Leave her alone, _Richie_!" Said Twell. He knew Greenleaf had betrayed him. Him and all the other fairies in Haven and around the world, but it didn't make him stop liking her.

"You should learn to talk a bit less." Archelor grinned. Elves didn't learn to quickly, he had learned. "But you will not have time for that anymore." And he shot. The Softnose was set on 'kill'.

"Noooooooo!!!" Screamed Greenleaf. She ran towards Twell, sank to her knees and laid her hands on his chest. "Heal…" She whispered, tears crawling over her face. "This was no part of the deal!" She cried. "You bastard!" She pushed the twinkling blue sparkles out of her into his lifeless body. Suddenly he started to shake heavily and he started to breath. It continued for several moments while Greenleaf was still pushing the sparkles into him. After a short time he opened his eyes, breathed in deeply and sat up. "I did it!" Said Greenleaf and she hugged Twell very tightly.

"Interesting how dumb fairies can be." Archelor breathed. "So you have time after all to learn how to shut your big mouth, mister Twell." He shook his head and pointed at some masked man. "So where were we? Ah, yes, escord the nice young couple to some chairs." He said to some masked man, and so they did, hitting them down. Archelor himself sat down in the pilots chair. "Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride. We are going to make a nice little trip to your save Haven!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"To the camp, in a bag, hoho, hohe, hoha! Travel far, end up nowhere, hoho, hohe, hoha!"

Artemis was carried in an oversized bodybag. To 'the camp'. The 'nowhere'. There was a slight shimmer of light. He moved his head and tried his very best to look through the gap but it was pretty hard to accomplish. His one eye, the one who succeded to see the world outside, got used to the bright sunlight and saw another man, also carrying a bag. It probably contained Juliet, as Artemis finally managed to figure out. His head felled like exploding and the singing of the man became more wors with every sentence. He just couldn't think clearly. Suddenly they were dropped to the ground on a very painfull way. Maybe it was just coinsident but for a moment it felled like Juliet toughed his hand. It made him feel better. He peeked through the miniscule hole in the bag and saw Juliet look at him through the hole in her bag. She was definitly mauled and in a pretty bad shape since the skin around her eye was black and blue and a spout of blood came out the corner of her eye. He felled so sorry for here, wishing it was him in her place, just hoding her for a moment and then let go, knowing they would be friends forever. He had only experienced this feeling once before. The feeling of true friendship. And that was for Juliet's very own brother, Domovoi Butler. They had such a great but strange friendship. And though he had saved his father or, actually, Holly saved him, Butler was still his second dad. He was retired, married, but he still lived in Fowl Manor, toghether with his wife, Alyx, and if it depended on Artemis, it would always stay this way. Finally he thought of trying to use his hands to mage the gap bigger but they were tied. He wondered how long he had to lie like this, hopeless, helpless. It didn't feel right. He was used to tie others up. He being boss and not the annoying opposite way. He had been boss over mister Nguyen, Holly Short and many, many, more. It was his calling. The calling to be a criminal and no other way was supposed to be. He now knew what his father had felled like. Alone, desperate. Suddenly the bags were opened. Imidiatly a needle was pressed in his arm and very slowly he lost consciousness, looking at the pretty Juliet, whose eyes were filled with tears of great pain. Physicaly as mentally she was hurt. And before they knew everything became black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What? He is here? Can I go to him?" Holly was stunned. Deborah had just told her and the others that Artemis and Juliet had arrived in the camp.

Mulch roled his eyes. Elves could be so emotional.

"I'm afraid not yet. I can't help but let them be interrogated first. As soon as they are done I'll make sure they get something to eat, and so should you all. We need all the strength we can get for our travel. It will be hard to travel, but it will not be long." And with that she left.

After a time, what seemed to be hours, the tent opened again. Deborah came in. Holly tiptoed. She had thought that Artemis would came for her, but not on this way. She had thought more of the heroic way. Not the way of being thrown in this camp, like her, Root, Dawn and Mulch.

"Holly!" Artemis came in and ran to her. She fell in his arms and hugged him tightly and so they kept it for a while.

Root started to pace around. He didn't like it. The mud-man and Holly? It was such a rediculous combination. Fowl was after all 180 cm and Holly just 100. Though he wanted the best for her he hoped they would break up. Damn, he had done it. He had wished that they would break up. But wat he didn't know was that his wish would come true ans he would be begging them to get toghether again. And that would come true also, but that will come later, first they had to come out that camp.

Anyway, after a while Deborah 'humhummed' and Holly and Artemis let go. "We should get going. There is a slight problem, though." She took a quick breath. "How are the humans going to shield? We must get out of here unnoriced." She looked around the tent and noticed Artemis smiling self-complacent. "Er… what's up?"

"We can shield." He kept smiling.

Deborah looked slightly confused. "I… did not know humans possesed that power too."

His smile widened. "We don't."

"Then how...?"

"I've created a human shielding device. I think I got it… yes, right here." The shielding device was flat, about 0,1 inch and it ajusted to skin color so it was barebly noticable. That was the reason why everything was taken from them exept for the shields.

"Incredible!" Said Deborah. Dawn watched over Artemis's shoulder to see what it did.

"Yes, it makes us vibrate so quick that we are simply invisible for the normal human eye. You could see us like fairies now." He smiled his vampire smile. "Why do you think I'm a genius." He looked back and saw Dawn who grinned. "Hey, you are Dawn, aren't you?" He turned to her. The idea of him being just 23 with a child, a thirteen-year-old child, was so weird. He wondered what his parents were going to say. But he already knew it. They probably had seen the whole affaire on tv. But then he had to explaine how Archelor and Damien got his DNA. Especially now it would be hard to tell everything since his mother was so sick. His father had always been okay. The revalidation because of the leg had been easy and he had recovered quickly. He was a tough one.

Dawn chuckled. "Yeah, that's me! The one and only." She watched Artemis closely. His movements were quite similar to hers and her hair was just as curly as his. She noticed his cold sapphire blue eyes. Pretty but dangerous. Like hers, something they had in common too. He would be a cool father, she could sense it. "When we get out of this crappy situation, I want to show you some program I made when I was forced to spent boring time with Damien. It makes me see every password, pin code and more when I hack someone, pretty neat, eh?" she smiled.

A huge grin appeared on Artemis's face. " You got potential. You show me, I'll rate it. But it sounds good!" It was a pretty idea but he wondered if it would really work. He himself had managed to develop a program to get money from Swiss accounts to his. It had worked, barely. " Anyway, we should get going. We need food and drink. That's it and we could go."

"I could go," offered Mulch but Root stopped him.

"No way you are going, convict! You are staying right here!" he chuckled. There was nothing better then making Mulch unhappy.

" I'll get it. I know were everything is and people might go and wonder were their camp manager stays. I'll be right back." Said Deborah, and she got away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Archelor, stop! We can't go to Haven yet. My sister is attempting an escape from the camp together with her little fairy friends. The humans, Artemis Fowl and his bodyguard Juliet Butler, are with them too. Deborah, the camp manager, is also there."

Archelor grunted. " I will get down there. Shall I take them with me?" he pointed at Vinyaya inc. though Damien could not see it.

" Yes, maybe we should dump them in the camp for a short time. We would have a little more space to set things right."

" Okay, I'm on it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" We have to leave! Now! They have found out about the escape attempt! Archelor is here, with new prisoners. A few elves. Some is called Trubs or something, one Vinyaya and there's a Twell and one called Ashlee all the time."

Holly's already big eyes widened even more. " Trouble? He's here?"

Artemis looked like he was just shot in the foot. For a strange reason he always suspected that there was something between Holly and Trubs and it hurts him.

"Maybe I could take a look? When I shield?" said Holly.

Deborah nodded. " Good idea, but hurry up. We must leave ASAP."

Holly shielded and left. She ran to the tent Deborah had tolled her and when she arrived they were really there. She hopped in and unshielded. " Trouble!" She flew him in the arms and kissed him on his cheek.

"So there's really something between you." Holly froze. The cold voice came from out of the nothing until Artemis unshielded. "Well, now I know the truth, can we go? I want this to be over quickly so I can leave Haven and the fairies for good." He gazed at Holly.

She giggled nervously. "You don't really think…? No way! Trouble and me… we are like siblings. Brother and sister. That little incident, Trouble liking me, was a misunderstanding. We are sort of family so I just had to make clear I wasn't going to get something with him," She winked at Artemis. "Don't worry, you're still my favourite, and he has a crush on Vinyaya anyway, so I wouldn't stand a chance." A huge smile appeared on her tiny, coffee-coloured face.

Vinyaya's cheeks turned red and she quickly glanced at Trouble who looked away. "Well, yeah, can we go?" she shuffled her feet.

"Hum-Hum" Greenleaf, Ashlee, stoke up her hand. "I…er… you should watch out, Archelor is going to get you, he said he would wait until you were gone and he would sent those Trolls into the woods to find you."

Artemis felled a lump rise in his throat. " Trolls, you said?" he grimaced heavily only by the idea. Butler had fought with a troll and it hadn't been fun in anyway.

"Er… yes. I got one question, though," there was a short silence. " Can I come with you, guys?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Writers comment: Yup, yup, the end of this chapter. Nice and short. Strangely enough it took me ages to write this. The result is crap, as usuall. Meanwhile I'm busy with my firs dutch fanfiction(iedereen die nederlands kan check www.tijdverdrijver.nl mijn naam is Draco Malfoy) that stuff is way better, not so crappy as this ff... sighs deeply Wow. It's pretty boring as usual, I know, but I'm forced to continue, otherwise 'they' will torture me. See you.

Thanks: Insert names of choise


End file.
